Happy Tree Friends Survivor
by Fanny Pak
Summary: COMPLETED! WINNER IS FINALLY REVIELD! What happens when 15 of your favorite HTF stars go on the famous reality show Survivor? Read and find out. With your host, Renella the Chiuhahua. WARNING: HILARITY!
1. Prologue

Welcome to the famous CBS show of Survivor with HTF stars in it. 15 cute cuddly animals will compete in tough challenges and only one will become the ultimate survivor. Instead of letting the HTF stars vote to send home, you decide on who you want to leave. Now lets see who will compete in it.

The list of participants are below:

Cuddles (The Troublemaker)

Giggles (The Selfish Princess)

Toothy (The Average Beaver)

Sniffles (The Know-it-all)

Petunia (The Eccentric)

Lumpy (The Retard)

Flaky (The Phobic Asian)

Nutty (The Nutjob)

Handy (The Sad Redneck)

Mime (The Unexpected)

Disco Bear (The Harasser)

Pop (The over-emotional)

Flippy (The Killer)

Lifty (The Thief)

Splendid (The Superhero Wanna-bee)

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!

One day, 15 HTF stars were flying on a plane and getting ready to play Survivor. Until they see a Chihuahua wearing the clothes that Probst was wearing.

Renella: Good evening my friends. I'm Renella, and I will be your host for this show.

Giggles: Aww, what a cute little doggy you are.

Giggles tries to reach out and pet him, but Renella barked really crazy and Giggles backed away.

Giggles: Please don't hurt me!

Renella: Sorry. I go crazy when someone try and pet me. Anyways, your first challenge is to-

Before Renella is about to explain the rules, Sniffles already know what to do, cause he wasn't stupid. He quickly grabbed a parachute and he jumped off the plane. And then he reached his mark on the island.

Renella: Umm... Just do what Sniffles just did. Enjoy yourselves.

They all obeyed his command and they grabbed their parachutes. Lumpy jumps off, but he doesn't know what he was doing. Splendid doesn't need a parachute because he can fly. Disco bear and Nutty were doing tricks and stunts while they were diving. Mime jumps off and he tries to scream, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Lifty was crossing his arms while he was diving. The rest of the tree friends dived in their unique fashion way, until Handy and Flaky were the only ones left.

Flaky: I have a bad feeling about this.

Renella: Well look at the bright side, at least you always survive in every episode.

Renella shoved Flaky off the plane with her parachute attached.

Renella: okay Handy. Quit wasting your time and jump.

Handy: Lets hope I don't lose my legs like what I did to my hands.

Handy jumps off as well.

Once everyone has descended, Renella J-parked the plane right on the island.

Renella: Well I hope you all enjoyed your dive.

Flaky: I didn't.

Renella: Quiet! As I was saying, we will now choose teams. The team captains will be the ones that jumped off the plane last. Those two people are Handy and Flaky.

Flaky: Huh?

Handy: Well tarnation!

Renella: okay, who do you want to choose first, Handy?

Handy: Sniffles.

Flaky: Nutty.

Handy: Toothy.

Flaky: Mime.

The choosing still continued, until there were only 2 people remained unpicked, and the 2 people were Flippy and Petunia. Flaky is the last one to choose a partner, so she gulped and started shaking.

Flaky: Ummmmmmmmm... Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Renella: Just pick already.

Flaky: B-but I don't know who to choose.

Petunia: Hey. Pick me.

Flaky: But why?

Petunia: Cause I'm a Mexican.

Flaky smiled really big and laughed.

Flaky: I have made my decision. I pick Petunia.

Petunia: YAY!

Renella: So it is settled. For those of you on a team, you may head to your camp.

Flippy: What about me?

Renella: You... Get to go home first.

And on Renella's command, the red carpet rolled out of the plane.

Flippy: Noooooooooooo!! Not fair! Not fair! I didn't get a chance to play!

But it was to late. The HTF security dragged Flippy in the plane, and the plane drove off.

The teams had 7 people each, and they were followed:

Handy's Team: Handy, Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid, Giggles, Toothy and Pop.

Flaky's Team: Flaky, Disco bear, Petunia, Nutty, Cuddles, Lifty and Mime.

Renella: Now its time for your team names. Handy, we will start with you.

Handy: How about "Handy's helping hands".

Everyone yawned

Renella: What about you Flaky?

Flaky: "Flaky's friends"?

Flaky's teammates blushed a little

Renella: Alrighty then, its "Handy's helping hands" vs "Flaky's friends". You guys can head to your camps. Good luck.

* * *

**So there we have it. The game has officialy begun. Poor Flippy had never gotten a chance to play. Anyways, its time for you to vote on who to send home. Your choices are listed below.**

**Cuddles (The Troublemaker)**

**Disco Bear (The Harasser)**

**Flaky (The Phobic Asian**

**Giggles (The Selfish Princess)**

**Handy (The Sad Redneck)**

**Lifty (The Thief)**

**Lumpy (The Retard)**

**Mime (The Unexpected)**

**Nutty (The Nutjob)**

**Petunia (The Eccentric)**

**Pop (The over-emotional)**

**Sniffles (The Know-it-all)**

**Splendid (The Superhero Wanna-bee)**

**Toothy (The Average Beaver)**

**The next chapter will come next week, so vote right now. R&R please.**


	2. Episode 1: The Accident

**Authors note: Ladies and Gentleman, there was only one review in this story and i need more reviews. I gave you guys a chance to vote someone out of this story, but you never listen. The one review has a vote, so i will grant that wish for the reviewer.**

**WARNING: Do not read the review unless you read the whole chapter!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story and for god sakes, give me reviews!**

The 14 cute animals explored their ways in the island without their maps. They finally reached their camp.

Pop: Here we are kids. Our new home.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and settled down into their separate spot of the refuge.

Petunia: So, this is it?

Pop: Yep. Isn't this place great?

Petunia looks at Pop with flames in her eyes.

Petunia: It looks like a dump. Where's the spa?

Disco Bear: Hey babe, I will be your spa for the next 39 days.

A "Bum Bum Ching" sound was heard from nowhere. Maybe it was a joke.

Petunia: Beat it bozo, your not my type. Now will you excuse me while I take a swim.

Petunia takes off her flower bow on her head, then she ran to the pond and took a dive.

Pop: Erm, anyways, what should we do first?

Lumpy: Dah, I dunno.

Cuddles: Maybe we can start a fire.

Pop: That's a wonderful idea. Will you do the honors Cuddles?

Cuddles: But im 8 years old Pop. I can't start a fire.

Then suddenly, Nutty knocks down a tree with his battery ram.

Nutty: But I can! I'm 11 years old and I can start one by piling up some twigs and hitting them with my battery ram.

All of the other Tree Friends looked puzzled.

Cuddles: Maybe Mime will do it.

Mime didn't say anything. He just stood there and shrugged.

Cuddles: Maybe not.

Pop: Then who will?

Then suddenly, Splendid flew down like a superhero.

Splendid: I can help. I found flint while I was flying.

Toothy: Are they explosive?

Splendid: Yes they are! Now stand back and I will get star-

All: WAIT SPLENDID! Don't do it!

But it was too late. Splendid put the flint together until they exploded. The whole forest was on fire, but luckily, none of the Tree Friends were killed.

Giggles: Splendid, are you trying to kill us?!

Splendid: Umm, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to.

Flaky: WAHHHH! I hate you Splendid. I wish you were dead.

Flaky runs off crying.

Handy: Look what you just did Splendid, you made Flaky cry.

Nutty: Flaky is crying? I have to go talk to her.

Nutty runs off as well. He try to search for Flaky until he found her. He went up to her trying to have a talk.

Nutty: Hey, are you all right?

Flaky sniffed and sobbed.

Flaky: Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?

Nutty: Me? Im Nutty. The candy-craving squirrel.

Flaky: You look weird, but I like you.

Nutty: I like you to.

Flaky and Nutty hugged each other. Meanwhile, back at camp, all off the Tree Friends were cleaning up the forest due to Splendid's fire accident.

Cuddles: I cant wait to get my hands on Splendid.

Toothy: I cant wait until I vote him off.

Cuddles and Toothy both laughed. A few hours later, all of the tree friends walked in the challenge area, they gathered around and they see Renella again. Renella smiled and he begined his speech.

Renella: Hey fellas. Ready for your first immunity challenge?

Lifty: Bring it on. I have a few tricks up my sleeves.

Renella: okay. Here are the rules of this challenge. One member from each team will take a flaming torch then he or she has to run and pass it to the next member, after that, you blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

A few minutes later.

Renella: And the team that crosses the finish line first wins. Oh and one more thing. Whoever extinguishes their torch on accident will automatically lose. So who will take the torch?

Lumpy: Duh, I will.

Cuddles: I'll do it.

Renella: So it is settled. Lumpy and Cuddles will take the torches. The rest of you, take your positions.

Another few minutes later.

Renella: Survivors ready?

Petunia: Can you just say the word already?

Renella: Your wish is my command Petunia. Go!

Lumpy runs as fast as he could.

Giggles: Don't run to fast, stupid.

Lumpy: Dah, what's the worst that can happen?

Due to Lumpy's speed, the torch was extinguished.

Lumpy: oops.

Renella: Flaky's Friends wins immunity! Handy's Helping Hands, I will see you at tribal council.

Sniffles: Thanks for the loss Lumpy. We hate you.

Lumpy: Dah, your welcome.

Later that night, it was tribal council for "Handy's Helping Hands". They all walked in and they see that Chihuahua again. They all sat down and they begin their meeting.

Renella: Hey there fellas, and welcome to tribal council. So what did you guys do in your first 3 days?

Toothy: We all tried to make a fire, but Splendid screwed it up and he almost killed us all.

Splendid: But I didn't mean to-

Giggles: Save your words for later, busto.

Renella: Anyways, why did you made your team lose the challenge Lumpy?

Lumpy: Dah, I dunno.

Everyone did an anime drop, then they all got back up.

Renella: Giggles, why did- oh for crying out loud! Why am I wasting my time asking questions rather than cutting to the chase?

Sniffles: Maybe it's because your mind is goofing off again.

Renella: Shut it 4-eyes! Now then, you all know the rules of voting, so get to it.

Handy: But I don't have any hands.

Renella: Don't worry Handy. The producers will help you. Now hurry up and vote before I go crazy again!

Everyone looked at Renella scared. They all obeyed his command.

Sniffles: (Voted for Lumpy) You sir, are a no-brainer.

Pop: (Voting) I am extremely disappointed in you.

Toothy: (Voted for Splendid) Sorry my friend, but you have got to go.

Handy: (Voting) This is about all I can do for you. Please forgive me.

Giggles: (Voted for Pop) You bore me. Sorry to break your heart.

Lumpy: (Voting) Dah, I love me.

Splendid: (Voting) Until we meet again.

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed the bucket of votes and he set it down on the table. He opened it up

Renella: Alright then. I will now read the votes. First vote, Lumpy. Second vote, Pop. Next vote, Lumpy. Next vote, Splendid. Next vote, Lumpy. Next vote, Splendid. And the second person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor is...

Splendid covered his eyes and Lumpy was sitting down looking stupid.

Renella: Lumpy!

Lumpy: Horray! What did I win?

Renella: You win nothing. Bring me your torch and go home!

Lumpy: Aw man.

Lumpy did so. He brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Lumpy leaves.

Renella: Alright. Tribal council is over guys. Get back to your camp.

Lumpy's final words: Dah, I thought voting for myself is going to let me win. But I guess it didn't work.

Voting results:

Lumpy (4): Handy, Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid.

Splendid (2): Pop, Toothy.

Pop (1): Giggles.

**Authors note: Ding-Dong, the retard is gone. i granted the reviewers wish. Now this is the time for you to vote off another one. Your choices are listed below:**

**Cuddles (The Troublemaker)**

**Disco Bear (The Harrasser)**

**Flaky (The Phobic Asian)**

**Giggles (The Selfish Princess)**

**Handy (The Sad Redneck)**

**Lifty (The Thief)**

**Mime (The Unexpected)**

**Nutty (The Nutjob)**

**Petunia (The Eccentric)**

**Pop (The over-emotional)**

**Sniffles (The Know-it-all)**

**Splendid (The Superhero Wanna-bee)**

**Toothy (The Average Beaver)**

**Now that you are finished reading this chapter, it is time for you to vote right now. R&R please!**


	3. Episode 2: You Pervert!

**Authors note: Here we are again. Another episode, another elimination. Enjoy.**

* * *

One day, Handy's helping hands returned from tribal council back to camp without Lumpy.

Petunia: Hey guys. How was tribal council?

Giggles: It was great. We just voted out the stupid moose.

Petunia: About time you gotten rid of him. He was getting on my nerves.

Disco Bear: Hey ladies, I know I never get on both of your nerves. What do you say we go somewhere a little quiet?

Petunia: How about you buzz off, pervert.

Disco Bear was thinking of a way to get Giggles and Petunia's attention. Until he had an idea.

Disco Bear: Hey ladies, wanna see a magic trick?

Giggles: Want to see mine first?

Disco Bear: Go ahead.

Giggles lifted her arms in the air, preparing for a magic trick.

Giggles: Abra kadabra, alakazoo, Disco Bear, hang out with the boys instead of us.

Disco Bear: Huh?

Just then, Disco Bear disappeared in a ball of smoke that says poof.

Petunia: Hey, how did you do that?

Giggles: Its magic.

Meanwhile, all of the boys were hanging out somewhere around camp.

Sniffles: Thank gosh we voted out Lumpy. He was more stupid than a rock.

Toothy: Yeah. No wonder he made us lose immunity. But who should we vote out?

Flaky: Well, if my team loses, then I would consider myself voting for Disco Bear, because he creep's me out to much.

Cuddles: I agree.

Then suddenly, Disco Bear was transported around a group of Tree Friends.

Cuddles: Huh? Where did you come from?

Disco Bear: I don't know man. Say Flaky, can you and I go to your place or mine?

Flaky: Uh... I'm 9 years old Disco Bear. I don't know what your talking about.

Disco Bear: of course that you are 9 years old. But don't you want to have fun? If you know what I mean.

Flaky ran away because Disco Bear crept her out.

Disco Bear: What's with her?

Nutty: I better cheer her up again.

Nutty ran with Flaky.

Lifty: See what you have done?

Disco Bear: No.

Everyone except Disco Bear did an anime drop.

Sniffles: 10 bucks said Disco Bear will leave.

Toothy: Your on buddy.

A few days later, all of the Tree Friends went to the immunity challenge island, they gathered around, and they see Renella again.

Renella: Hey there survivors. Today's immunity challenge will be a nice game of dodgeball.

Flaky: Dodgeball? Erm... Can we do a less dangerous sport beside dodgeball?

Renella: What are ya, a chicken? Bawk bawk bawk!

Flaky's face turns red.

Flaky: I'll show you who's a chicken!

Renella: Then it is settled. The rules are simple. The person who gets hit by a dodgeball will be eliminated. The team that eliminates all of the other team members wins. Take your places everyone.

A few moments later.

Renella: Survivors ready? Go!

Two minutes later, Giggles and Disco Bear were the last one's standing, and they have to face each other.

Disco Bear: Come on babe. Hit me with your best shot.

Giggles: Stop calling me babe, creep.

Disco Bear: What's the matter? Are you distracted by my looks?

Giggles can't get enough of Disco Bear, so she hit him with a dodgeball really hard, right on his face.

Renella: Handy's helping hands wins immunity! Flaky's friends, I will see you at tribal council.

When Disco Bear got up, he sees a ton of angry faces looking at him.

Disco Bear: I'm going home right?

Everyone nodded.

Disco Bear: This is bad.

Later that night, it was tribal council for Flaky's Friends. They all sat down and they see the Chihuahua again.

Renella: Welcome to tribal council kids. How was your 3 days going so far?

Petunia: It turned out horrible.

Renella: And why's that?

Flaky: Well, there was only one person who was saying rude things to us.

Everyone turned to Disco Bear, and Disco Bear doesn't know what was going on.

Renella: I have a strange feeling about this rumor. Anyways, it is time to vote.

They all obeyed, as some scary music in the background plays.

Disco Bear: (Voted for Cuddles) Yo Cuddles, you don't have any style at all.

Lifty: (Voting) Have a nice flight home. MWEHEHEHE!

Mime: (Voting) (Shrugs)

Flaky: (Voting) I really hate to do this, but I have to do it for myself, and for my team.

Petunia: (Voted for Disco Bear) You are a pervert. No offence.

Nutty: (Voting) Sorry buddy.

Cuddles: (Voting) Get lost. Who needs ya?

When everyone has finished voting, Renella grabs the bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Disco Bear. Second vote, Disco Bear. Next vote, Cuddles. Next vote Disco Bear. And the third person to leave Happy Tree Friends survivor is... Disco Bear. Bring me your torch please.

Disco Bear was stunned. He brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Disco Bear gives a wink to his teammates and leaves.

Renella: You know what they say, hotness just wasn't enough.

Cuddles: I never heard that expression before.

Renella: Whatever. Head back to camp.

Disco Bear's final words: Yo man, I think I got blindsided. That's alright, at least I'm hot. If any of you ladies want my number, it is-

The camera quickly turns off before Disco Bear says his personal info.

Voting results:

Disco Bear (6): Flaky, Nutty, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Mime.

Cuddles (1): Disco Bear.

* * *

**Sorry that it was a short chapter guys. I was running out of ideas. Anyways, it is now time for you to vote. But this time, you get to choose 2 people to leave the island for good, but only one from each team. Your choices are listed below.**

**Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)**

**Flaky (The Freckled Porcupine)**

**Giggles (The Bratty Chipmunk)**

**Handy (The No-Armed Beaver)**

**Lifty (The Sneaky Raccoon)**

**Mime (The Random Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-Craving Squirrel)**

**Petunia (The Popular Skunk)**

**Pop (The Fatherly Bear)**

**Sniffles (The Nerdy Anteater)**

**Splendid (The Superhero Squirrel)**

**Toothy (The Boring Beaver)**

**Remember, you can vote for 2, but only one from each team. Start voting.**


	4. Episode 3: What's more important?

**Authors Note: This episode that you are about to read will teach you something.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, Giggles and Petunia were having a chat down the forest.

Petunia: Guess what, I went out with a hot raccoon last month.

Giggles: Really? Oh my gosh! Awesome. Did he say that he liked you?

Petunia: No. But maybe someday.

Just then, Flaky joins the chat.

Flaky: Hi!

Petunia: What? Cant you see that we are busy here Flaky?

Flaky: Err... Yeah. I just want to join in the chat.

Petunia: Well forget it. Your to ugly to join.

Flaky was shocked that Petunia would say that to her, and she sobered.

Flaky: I'm not ugly.

Petunia: Yeah? Well if you don't want a fist in your mouth, then beat it.

Flaky ran away crying badly.

Giggles: So what were you saying about that raccoon guy?

Petunia: Well, he's really hot and looks like a brickie.

Giggles: Tehe.

Meanwhile, Nutty and Mime were at the other part of the woods, and Nutty was telling a joke.

Nutty: And after that, he said "That's not a Tootsie roll. That's my wife"!

Mime was laughing really hard at Nutty's joke, but no laughter was coming out of his mouth. Just then, Flaky entered with tears in her eyes.

Flaky: Erm... Nutty...

Nutty: What's the matter Flaky?

Flaky: Am I ugly?

Nutty: of course your not.

Flaky: But Petunia says that I am.

Nutty: She did? Well I guess you better teach her a lesson by standing up for yourself at tribal council.

Flaky: But I cant do that.

Nutty: Yes you can. Trust me.

Nutty puts her hand on Flaky's shoulder.

Flaky: okay ill try.

Nutty: Great! In the meantime, how about I give you a makeover?

Flaky: YAY!

Nutty and Flaky hold each others hands and walked away together. And Mime was still laughing at Nutty's joke.

Meanwhile at camp, the Tree Friends are trying to build a shelter.

Cuddles: Man, it's been 7 days and we still haven't build a shelter.

Sniffles: Look at the bright side, at least were almost finished. In my calculations, I think we need one branch to finish.

Sniffles points at a large branch.

Sniffles: Can somebody get that for me?

Toothy: I will!

Giggles: No I'll do it!

Toothy and Giggles ran as fast as they could to grab the tree branch, but they both grab it at the same time and they tried pulling it away.

Toothy: Let me do it!

Giggles: No way!

Toothy: Its mine!

Giggles: I found it first!

They both pulled as hard as they can, until the branch slipped off their hands. The branch flew up in the air and knocked down the shelter.

Toothy: Now look what you've done.

Giggles: Look what I've done? Look what you've done!

Pop: Look what both of you did.

Toothy and Giggles turned around and they see a collapsed shelter. Then they pointed to each other.

Giggles & Toothy: He/She started it!

Cuddles: Great! Now we don't have a shelter, and we have to be stuck here until 32 more days.

Lifty: So what now?

Just then, Splendid flew down in the air.

Splendid: Have no fear! Splendid will fix the shelter for you!

Lifty: What? Forget it! Last time you almost killed us.

Splendid: But this time it wont happen again. I promise.

Handy: That's okay. We can do this on our own without you.

Splendid: B-but I'm a superhero. I have superpowers.

Splendid used his superpowers to make a cat appear.

Splendid: See?

Everyone started throwing rocks and sticks at Splendid. Splendid was getting stung by millions of rocks and sticks, so he flew away.

Pop: That man will never learn.

A few days later, everyone headed down to the immunity island and they see Renella again.

Renella: Morning survivors. I have good news and bad news.

Pop: What's the good news?

Renella: The good news is that there will be no tribal council tonight.

Everyone hugged and cheered.

Renella: The bad news is that there will be a tribal council for each of you tribe teams.

Everyone was stunned for a second, and they all tilted their heads down.

Flaky: But what about the challenge?

Renella: The challenge? Well, we have re-scheduled it.

Petunia: Then why are we here?

Renella: I just want to tell everyone that I got a call from your parents, and they said that they love you and they wish you best of luck.

Giggles: They did?

Giggles turned to the camera and waved.

Giggles: Mommy! Daddy! I love you too! Please buy me a pony when I get home!

Meanwhile, at Giggles house. Giggles parents were watching her daughter on T.V.

Giggles Mom: I wish I never had a daughter like her.

Giggles Dad: Come on honey. Doesn't our daughter look cute when she waves to us?

Giggles Mom: No! Cuz she is a self-fractious little brat.

Giggles Dad: Honey, she's only 7. She'll change when she gets older.

Later that night, at tribal council, Handy's helping hands walked in with their torches and sat down.

Renella: Welcome to tribal council. So what's the news?

Toothy: Well, we tried building a shelter, and Giggles messed it all up.

Giggles: You liar. It was your fault.

Renella: Calm down you two. Sniffles, how was the shelter messed up?

Sniffles: Toothy and Giggles grabbed a branch at the same time, it slipped, and it knocked down our shelter. But I wouldn't blame them for that.

Renella: Then who is it to blame?

Sniffles: Ask the expert.

Sniffles pointed at Splendid with his thumb over his shoulder.

Splendid: I was just trying to help.

Renella: Right, I gotcha. Okay, lets get to the vote.

Some scary music plays as the Tree Friends cast their votes.

Splendid: (Voted for Sniffles) The words you said tonight was not true. Farewell.

Sniffles: (Voted for Splendid) You blew your second chance.

Pop: (Voting) I have to do what my tribe wants. Sorry.

Handy: (Voting) You are far to dangerous.

Toothy: (Voted for Giggles) That's for getting me in trouble.

Giggles: (Voted for Toothy) You're an idiot.

When everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed a bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Splendid. Second vote, Toothy. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Splendid. Next vote, Sniffles. And the fourth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor is... Splendid! Please bring me your torch.

Splendid: What? This can't be! I'm a superhero.

Renella: And that also makes you a loser. Now go!

Splendid brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Splendid leaves.

Renella: So that's why he is called a superhero wanna-be. You guys can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Splendid's final words: I hope my team is happy, because they voted out a man who saves peoples lives, which is me. Well, at least I can save the world again. Up up and away!!

Splendid flew up, and then he hits his head on a tree branch.

Voting results:

Splendid (3): Sniffles, Pop, Handy.

Sniffles (1): Splendid.

Toothy (1): Giggles.

Giggles (1): Toothy.

A few hours later that night, it is Flaky's friends turn to head to tribal council. They went in with their torches and sat down.

Renella: Welcome to tribal council. So what's up?

Nutty: Well, my friend's feelings are hurt by Petunia.

Renella: Who is your friend?

Nutty: Flaky.

Flaky smiled shyly.

Renella: Flaky, what did Petunia do?

Flaky: She hates me because she thinks I'm a boy. But I'm a girl for crying out loud!

Petunia: You wish you were.

Flaky: Yeah? Well doesn't my makeup show you the difference? Nutty made me beautiful.

Nutty: Yep!

Petunia: At least your makeup is not as pretty as mine.

Everybody gasped, and Flaky stood up and told Petunia off.

Flaky: Well guess what, your heart is not bigger than mine. I may be ugly on the outside, but I am beautiful on the inside. Petunia, you are pathetic. Keep that in mind cause you will learn something from this.

Petunia was surprised. She has never seen Flaky stand up for herself. Everybody except Petunia agreed on what Flaky said.

Renella: Wow. I didn't see that coming. Anyways, it is time to vote.

Some scary music plays as the Tree Friends cast their votes.

Lifty: (Voting) Bye-Bye. MWEHEHE!

Nutty: (Voted for Petunia) Petunia, Flaky is right. You are pathetic.

Mime: (Voting) (Shrugs)

Petunia: (Voted for Flaky) Flaky, I'm stunned that you stood up to yourself, but I still hate you.

Cuddles: (Voting) Nothing personal. It's just revenge.

Flaky: (Voted for Petunia) I am very angry at you, so I will be very happy if you pack all your stuff and leave. Remember what I said to you.

When everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed a bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Petunia. Next vote, Flaky. Next vote, Petunia. Next vote, Petunia. And the fifth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor is... Petunia! Bring me your torch please.

Petunia brings her torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Petunia gave her final look at Flaky who looked at Petunia back and shook her head very slowly during Petunia's walk of shame. And then, Petunia leaves.

Renella: Flaky, how do you feel right now?

Flaky: I feel a lot better. Thanks for asking.

Renella: That is great to hear. You guys can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Petunia's final words: I'm going to have nightmares with Flaky. Whatever, I'm glad I am out of this dump. Now I can head home and take a shower.

Voting results:

Petunia (5): Nutty, Flaky, Mime, Lifty, Cuddles.

Flaky (1): Petunia.

* * *

**Wasnt that a great episode? Doesn't it teach you something? What Flaky is saying is that the inside of yourself is more beautiful than the outside. Petunia deserved to be voted off because she always care about the outside. And poor Splendid didn't get a chance to shine. Anyways, time for you to vote again. Your choices are listed below:**

**Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)**

**Flaky (The Freckled Porcupine)**

**Giggles (The Bratty Chipmunk)**

**Handy (The No-armed Beaver)**

**Lifty (The Sneaky Raccoon)**

**Mime (The Unexpected Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-craving squirrel)**

**Pop (The Fatherly Bear)**

**Sniffles (The Nerdy Anteater)**

**Toothy (The Intaginizing Beaver)**

**Time is money my friend. Start voting!**


	5. Episode 4: What does this button do?

**Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, all of the Tree Friends were having a good time. Giggles was searching for Petunia, but she can't find her anywhere.

Giggles: Hey, have you guys seen Petunia anywhere? I cant find her.

Flaky: You mean that blue skunk wearing a Christmas necklace?

Giggles: Err... yeah.

Flaky: We've voted her off because she was being abusive to me.

Giggles was shocked. Her face turned red as well.

Giggles: You did what?! She was the best friend I had since I was 3 years old.

Flaky: Too bad, so sad.

Giggles: oh be quiet.

Giggles stomped her feet away and headed to the other part of the island. She sees Toothy and Nutty. She started yelling at them both.

Giggles: What is a matter with you idiots?!

Nutty: What did we do?

Giggles: Why did you and Flaky vote off Petunia?!

Nutty: Well, it's because Petunia was being a mean bully to my best friend Flaky. So I had no choice.

Giggles: You had no choice? That's stupid.

Toothy: You're the stupid one Giggles. How about you go away.

Giggles: I wasn't talking to you. Don't get all mad at me just because I broke a stupid shelter.

Toothy: Yeah? Well look who's talking.

Giggles: Shut up.

Nutty: Guys! Calm down. How about you two just shake hands and forgive each other.

Giggles: Eww! No way! I'm not touching his nasty hands.

Toothy: I'm not touching yours either.

Nutty sighed.

Nutty: This is going to be a long day.

Meanwhile back at camp, Handy was building a shelter until he sees a button that says "Do Not Press".

Handy: What the? Hey everybody! Come over here quick!

They all gathered around and they were stunned to see a button.

Nutty: What the heck is this?

Sniffles: Why, it's a button.

Nutty: And why does it say "Do Not Press"?

Sniffles: I think its because the button might do something dangerous.

Handy: I found it at camp guys.

Lifty: What do you think we'll do? Should we press it, or not press it?

Sniffles: Don't press it!

Lifty: Why?

Sniffles: We don't know. Somehow, it says "Do Not Press", so I don't think we should press it at all.

Flaky: I think Sniffles is right. Maybe we should leave the button alone for now.

Lifty: And why are you sticking up for that nerdy anteater?

Flaky: Because I'm a wild-life 9-year old porcupine, silly.

Lifty: Well, that explains everything.

Everyone was keep questioning about a button, until Cuddles raised his hand and was about to speak.

Cuddles: Guys, I'll tell you what. How about I will be a guinea pig and press this button.

Toothy: Are you sure about that? Cause I think you will get killed.

Cuddles: Dude, I get killed a million times. I think pressing this button will be a good surprise. So therefore, I'm pressing this button.

Sniffles: Cuddles, stop being a big-mouth for once and leave the button alone.

Cuddles: You have to catch me first! HAHAHA!

Cuddles ran up to the button, sticked his hand up in the air, and pressed it really hard. But 5 seconds later, nothing happened.

Cuddles: Huh?

Handy: It seems like nothing has happened.

Cuddles: Let me try it again.

Cuddles pressed it 20 more times, and still, nothing has happened. So Cuddles kicked it.

Cuddles: What a stupid piece of junk!

He walks away.

Sniffles: Wow. That might be the first time I have seen a button that doesn't do anything.

Giggles: What a waste of time.

They all walked away. A few days later, all of the Tree Friends went to the immunity challenge island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Morining survivors. I have some really good news to tell you.

Pop: Again? Well, what is it?

Renella: We are having a merge.

Nutty: What's a merge?

Renella: It means that we have no teams. You guys are all on your own.

Flaky: YAY!

Pop: Now that's what I call good news.

Renella: By the way, who pressed the button?

Cuddles: Huh?

Lifty: What button?

Renella: The button that was at your camp. It says do not press. Who pressed it?

Handy: Don't look at me. I don't have hands.

Sniffles: I told everyone not to press it.

Renella: Then who did it?

Cuddles was all frightened. He gave up and quietly raised his hand.

Cuddles: Hehe... I did...

Renella: You pressed it?

Cuddles: I'm sorry.

Renella went up to Cuddles with his angry face. You can tell that he's mad. Cuddles chattered his teeth and sweat like a fountain.

Cuddles: Please don't hurt me Mr. Chihuahua. I promise I won't do it again.

Renella looked at Cuddles with a really angry face. Until, he shake Cuddles hand and smiles.

Renella: Congrats Cuddles. You have won immunity!

Cuddles: WHAT?!

Handy: You mean after all this time that button was for immunity?

Renella: Yep!

Sniffles: DARN! I knew I should have kept my mouth shut and press that button.

Renella: Cuddles, I'm giving you this immunity necklace. You are safe from tonight's tribal council

Cuddles: Sweet!

Renella puts an immunity necklace around Cuddles neck. Cuddles was very excited.

Renella: And for the rest of you, one of you will be voted off tonight.

Toothy: I sure hope it will be Giggles.

Giggles: Be quiet, you stupid beaver.

Handy: Here we go again.

Later that night, all of the Tree friends headed to tribal council. They all sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council guys. How did you guys feel when there was a merge?

Cuddles: I was stunned. I just expected the unexpected.

Renella: Anyone else?

Mime nodded

Renella: Guys, were there any rivalries on the island?

Sniffles: There is only one. Just ask Giggles and Toothy.

Giggles: Hmph! If I get voted off, then I would suggest you vote for this idiot next.

Toothy: Hey! Don't call me an idiot you stupid girl.

Giggles: oh yeah?

Toothy: Yeah!

Renella: Both of you shut up! We will deal with this problem once we start voting.

Toothy: Everybody vote for Giggles because she's a dumbo.

Giggles: Yeah? Well everybody vote for Toothy because he's a butt-licker.

Renella: Cuddles, do you want to give your immunity necklace to someone else?

Cuddles: Nope.

Renella: Then it is settled. You cannot vote for Cuddles. So start voting!

Some scary music plays as all of the Tree Friends cast their votes.

Handy: (Voting) I just had to split one of you up, and this is my decision.

Sniffles: (Voting) In my calculations, I will cast this vote to you.

Lifty: (Voting) Smell ya later. MWEHEHEHE!

Nutty: (Voting) Sorry friend, but I don't have a choice.

Giggles: (Voted for Toothy) Get lost. And don't ever come back.

Pop: (Voting) If you were my child, I will give you this vote as a punishment.

Mime: (Voting) (Shrugs)

Flaky: (Voting) I think our camp will be safer without you.

Toothy: (Voted for Giggles) For pete sakes. Go home!

Cuddles: (Voting) So long.

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed a bucket of votes and set it on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Toothy. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Toothy. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Toothy. Next vote, Toothy. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Toothy. And the sixth person to leave Happy Tree Friends survivor is... Toothy!

Toothy: HUH? You mean that I have to leave and Giggles doesn't?

Renella: Afraid so. Bring me your torch please.

Toothy: D'oh!

Toothy brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Toothy sticked his tongue out at Giggles and leaves.

Giggles: What a sore loser.

Renella: Indeed he is. You guys can head back to camp.

At the confessional.

Toothy's final words: I hope Giggles gets voted out next. She was the one that made me go home. GAH! I HATE HER!!

Voting Results:

Toothy (6): Pop, Handy, Nutty, Giggles, Cuddles, Sniffles.

Giggles: (4): Flaky, Toothy, Mime, Lifty.

* * *

**Poor Toothy. If only he was a friend to Giggles, he shouldn't be voted off. 9 are left. Who do you think will win?**

**Cuddles (The Troublemaker)**

**Flaky (The Phobic Asian)**

**Giggles (The Selfish Princess)**

**Handy (The Sad Redneck)**

**Lifty (The Thief)**

**Mime (The Unexpected)**

**Nutty (The Nutjob)**

**Pop (The Fatherly Type)**

**Sniffles (The Know-it-all)**

**Like i said, time is money. You all know what to do next. Start voting!**


	6. Episode 5: Birthday Girl

Author's Note: This episode of what you are about to see will teach you something. By the way, i copied off a skit from Mad TV, so i hope you dont mind.

* * *

One morning, everyone was having a good time until Flaky runned around with excitement. You can tell that she's happy. Cuddles went up to her.

Cuddles: Hey Flaky, Why are you excited?

Flaky: Because today's my birthday!

Cuddles: Really?

Flaky: Yeah. I'm turning 10 years old. Isn't that great?

Cuddles: Cool! I cant wait to tell everyone that today's your birthday.

Giggles: Wait a minute. Is today's Flaky's birthday?

Cuddles: Yeah, and she's turning 10 today.

Giggles: Humph! Well at least I'm 7 years old, and I'm really happy that I'm 3 years younger than her.

Flaky: Hey! Why did you say that on my birthday?

Giggles: Why? Because I can. Now will you excuse me while I swim in the pond.

Giggles left.

Flaky: What a jerk Giggles is.

Cuddles: I cant wait to see her leave.

Meanwhile at camp, Sniffles, Handy and the others were making fire.

Sniffles: Something is bothering me that's just not right.

Handy: What's in your mind?

Sniffles: My gut instincts say's that I need to vote off Cuddles for dangerous reason, and my gut instincts also say's that I have to vote off Giggles for being a bratty princess.

Lifty: So you have 2 choices to go with?

Sniffles: Yep.

Nutty: What a bummer.

Lifty: For crying out loud. Just vote for Giggles. She's the one that is getting on our nerves.

Mime agreed and nodded.

Sniffles: Maybe your right.

Just then, Cuddles enters camp.

Cuddles: Hey, did you guys hear the news? It's Flaky's birthday today.

Pop: Sweet!

Nutty: Really? Are we going to have cake and ice-cream? I really love sugar.

Cuddles: I wish, but we are still stuck at this island.

Everyone sighed.

Cuddles: But that's alright. Flaky said she is having a good time on the island. So we don't have to sad about that.

Nutty: Yeah! But still...

Cuddles: I know I know. She doesn't mind. I wonder what our next challenge will be.

A few hours later, all of the Tree Friends went to the immunity challenge island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Morning survivors. Boy oh boy, this immunity challenge is the one that you will be interested in.

Nutty: Why did you set up a stage?

Renella: That is what I was about to say next. Today, we are having a talent show. The person with the most talent wins immunity.

Flaky: Huh? Do I have to face my friends with my talent?

Renella: Look Flaky, I know that you are upset, but now this is not the time.

Flaky: But I might get stage fright.

Renella: Whatever. Who wants to go first?

Cuddles: ME ME ME!!

Renella: okay Cuddles. Step on up to the stage. The rest of you, sit down and enjoy the talent.

Cuddles stepped on the stage with a microphone.

Renella: And what will your talent be?

Cuddles: Well, I will be doing comedy.

Renella: off you go then.

Cuddles: Hiya everybody.

All: Hiya Cuddles!

Cuddles: Why did the chicken cross?

All: Why did he?

Cuddles: Because he's a chicken! HAHA!

Nobody was laughing. All Cuddles hear was crickets chirping.

Cuddles: Erm... maybe I should start this joke all over.

But he didn't. He actually got yanked by a huge cane.

Renella: okay. Our next talent will be from Lifty. Lifty, come on up.

Lifty stepped on the stage with his magic supplies.

Renella: And what will you be doing?

Lifty: Well, I know a lot of magic. So today, I'm going to make your hat disappear.

Renella: My hat disappear? This will be interesting.

Lifty: Alright then. First, I need everyone to close their eyes.

Sniffles: Hey. Magicians can't tell us to close our eyes.

Lifty: I said, close your eyes!!

Everybody closed their eyes.

Lifty: Drum-roll please.

A drum rolls in the stage.

Lifty: I meant the other drum-roll.

A drum was heard. Lifty sneaks up to Renella and slightly took his hat, put it in his left pocket, and went back on stage.

Lifty: Alright. You all can open your eyes.

Everyone opens their eyes.

Lifty: TA-DAA!!

Everyone applaud.

Renella: Wow, I have never seen a magic trick like tha- HEY! Wait a minute! I can see my hat in your pocket.

Lifty: Huh? N-no you cant.

Renella went up to Lifty and took back his hat.

Renella: Nice try Lifty Potter. Get off the stage.

Lifty got off.

Renella: Next please.

Giggles went up on stage.

Renella: Your talent please.

Giggles: I am going to read my list of what I want for Christmas.

Pop: HEY! That's not a talent.

Giggles: SHUT UP! As I was saying, here is what I want for Christmas.

Giggles takes out her list, and the edge of the list rolled down the stage and touched Flaky's feet.

Flaky: This is going to take a while.

Giggles: I will start from the beginning. I want a pony, a Merry-Go-Round, a Ferris Wheel, a DVD of Disney's Cinderella...

An hour later, everyone was fast asleep due to Giggles long list.

Giggles: And finally, I want another pony as well. Thank you.

Giggles got off the stage.

Renella: Erm... thank you Giggles. Next please.

Sniffles went on stage with his science supplies.

Sniffles: Good afternoon everyone. Today, I will demonstrate of how to make a strong chemical.

Giggles: Boring!

Sniffles was demonstrating his friends by making his strong chemical, until he got to the best part.

Sniffles: And when you have these 2 chemicals in each bottle, you take this chemical and put one drop in the other.

And once he did that, it somehow exploded, and smoke got on Sniffles face. Everyone bursted out laughing.

Sniffles: Uh... I cant explain.

Sniffles quickly leaves the stage.

Renella: Next!

Handy went up on stage while holding 3 bowling pins with his left leg.

Renella: Your talent please.

Handy: Well, I will be juggling these bowling pins.

Renella: But I thought you don't have hands.

Handy: D'oh!

Handy left the stage without a word.

Renella: That was weird. Next please.

Mime steps on the stage.

Renella: And what will your talent be?

Mime pretended that he was a cowboy rope to Renella, until Renella got tied and gets yanked. Mime took a bow and leaves.

Renella: What the heck was that? Anyways, next please.

Pop steps on the stage with his cooking supplies.

Pop: Hi kids. I just want to say hello to my son.

Pop turns to the camera.

Pop: Hi there Cub. Are you watching this? Daddy loves you.

Renella: Can you tell me what your talent is?

Pop: I will teach the kids at home how to make a sandwich.

Renella: What? That talent is dull. Leave the stage.

Pop: But I didn't get a change to-

Renella: I SAID LEAVE!

Pop leaves the stage with his head down.

Renella: okay we have 2 talents left. Nutty, your next.

Nutty: Wish me luck Flaky.

Flaky: Do I have to be next after you? Because I really can't perform. Not even on my birthday.

Nutty: Look Flaky, I know that you will be stage frightened, but I have a plan that might work. Why don't you go on stage and be who you are.

Flaky: Will that work?

Nutty: Most certainly.

Renella: Nutty, im waiting.

Nutty: Just watch my talent Flaky. And then you will learn.

Flaky: okay.

Nutty went up on stage with his suitcase as he sets it down on the table and opens it.

Nutty: Hiya people. Today, I will take a nibble out of a piece of cheese and turn them into U.S. States.

Renella: Wait a minute. Are you going to copy a talent from Mad TV where Dot was in a little miss petite pageant contest and has to nibble some cheese and turns them in states?

Nutty: Hey! How did you know?

Renella: Cause I'm a Mad TV fan.

Nutty: Cool! Anyways, here I go.

Nutty takes some nibbles and turn the cheese into Colorado.

Nutty: Behold! Colorado!

All: Wow!

Nutty takes another cheese, nibbles it, and turns it into Wyoming.

Nutty: Behold! Wyoming!

All: Whoa!

Nutty takes another cheese, nibbles it, and turns it into Kansas.

Nutty: Behold! Kansas!

All: Cool!

Giggles: Hey, that's no fair. He's doing the square states.

Nutty: oh yeah? Watch this!

Nutty takes another cheese, nibbles it, and turns it into North Carolina.

Nutty: Behold! North Carolina!

Giggles gasped.

Giggles: Hey! How did you do that?

Nutty: Its all about the talent. Thank you everybody.

Everyone applaud as Nutty walks off the stage.

Renella: Thank you Nutty. And finally, our last talent will be from Flaky.

Flaky: I have a bad feeling about this.

Nutty: Remember Flaky, be who you are.

Flaky: I'll try.

Flaky frightenly walks up stage with a microphone.

Flaky: Erm... Hi everyone. Just to let you know that today's my birthday.

Renella: Happy Birthday Flaky! What will your talent be?

Flaky: Well, I will be singing my favorite song. It's called "Reflection' from the Disney film, Mulan. Lights please.

The stage turns dark and the spotlight went on Flaky.

Flaky: Music please.

The "Reflection" music went on, and Flaky begins her singing.

_Look at me, _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. _

_Can it be, _

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see,_

_That if I were truly to be myself, _

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection some one I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide,_

_Who I am though I tried. _

_When will my reflection show, _

_Who I am INSIIIIIDE!_

_When will my reflection show, _

_Who I am inside?_

By the time Flaky's singing was over, everyone was shocked to hear her voice. They all stand up and applaud with tears in their eyes. Flaky smiled shyly as Renella walks up the stage with tears of joy.

Renella: Flaky, that was the best singing I have ever heard in my life. You have the most beautiful voice!

Flaky: Tehe, thank you.

Renella: Guys, the winner of this talent show is Flaky! Congrats Flaky, you have won immunity.

Flaky: I did?

Flaky can't tell how happy she is. She jumps up with excitement.

Flaky: oh my gosh! I can't believe I won!

Renella: I can't believe you did. I award you with this immunity necklace.

Renella puts an immunity necklace around Flaky's neck.

Renella: Congrats Flaky. And happy birthday.

Nutty: See? I knew you can do it.

Flaky: Thank you everyone.

Flaky cried with tears of joy, until Renella turns to the others

Renella: But for the rest of you. One of you will be voted out tonight.

All of the Tree Friends turns their faces at Giggles with anger.

Giggles: What? Don't blame me just because my talent is long and boring. Flaky's talent is boring as well.

Everybody gasped when she said that Flaky's talent was boring. And when Flaky heard that, her face turned boiling red and stomps her feet to Giggles.

Flaky: Giggles, you are just jealous because I have a more beautiful voice than you. I can't wait to see you go home tonight.

Everyone applauded at what Flaky said.

Giggles: Humph! Whatever!

Later that night, the 9 remaining Tree Friends returned to tribal council and they all sat down and see Renella again.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council. What do you guys think of the talent show?

Cuddles: The talent show was awesome, especially for Flaky's. Her talent brings me to tears.

Flaky: Tehe.

Renella: Indeed she brings me to tears also. So Flaky, I heard that you will be turning 10 years old.

Flaky: Yep. I'm turning to lucky number 10. It was the best birthday I had.

Renella: Pop, how are you feeling right now?

Pop: I really miss my son. I can't stop thinking about him. But I'm still not giving up yet.

Renella: That's the spirit. Before we get to the vote, does anyone have any complains they would like to say?

Giggles quickly raised her hand.

Renella: Yes Giggles?

Giggles: I just wanted to say that I will be very angry if I get voted off. And if any of you don't even care at all, you will be sorry.

Sniffles: Shut up you pink little brat.

Giggles: Hey! I heard that!

Renella: Flaky, do you want to keep the necklace, or give it to someone else?

Flaky: I'll keep it just in case.

Renella: Then it is settled. You cannot vote for Flaky. Start voting!

Some scary music plays as everyone cast their votes.

Sniffles: (Voted for Giggles) You madam, are a sore loser.

Lifty: (Voting) So long sucker. MWEHEHE!

Pop: (Voting) Sorry, but you need to leave.

Giggles: (Voted for Lifty) I'd rather vote for Flaky, but she won immunity, so im voting you off instead.

Cuddles: (Voting) You're a monster.

Nutty: (Voted for Giggles) The way you treated my friend is wrong. You should know better.

Mime: (Voting) (Smirks)

Handy: (Voting) See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya.

Flaky: (Voted for Giggles) I am disappointed in your attitude, and the way you said that I have a terrible voice. Just live with it.

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed a bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Giggles. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Giggles. Next vote, Lifty. Next vote, Giggles. And the seventh person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor, and becoming the first member of the jury is... Giggles. Bring me your torch please.

Giggles was filled with rage. He grabbed her torch very hard and brings it to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Giggles leaves while stomping her feet.

Handy: Good riddance she's gone.

Renella: About time you guys voted her off. You all can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Giggles final words: GAH!!! I am furious!! I cant believe these idiots voted me out! They will pay for this! Daddy, your giving me another pony once I get home!

Meanwhile at Giggles house. Giggles parents were watching their daughter on TV.

Giggles Mom: See? What did I tell you?

Giggles Dad: Wow, you were right all along honey! But isn't she adorable when she gets angry? I don't mind giving her a pony.

Giggles Mom does an anime drop.

Voting Results:

Giggles (8): Lifty, Nutty, Flaky, Cuddles, Pop, Sniffles, Mime, Handy.

Lifty (1): Giggles.

* * *

**Giggles is finally gone! YIPPE!! Wasnt that a great episode? Doesn't it teach you something? Doesn't Flaky's voice make you want to cry? Anyways, the lesson in this chapter is don't be like the other guys. Be who you are. This is the end of the chapter. So that means it's time for you to vote off another one. Your choices are listed below.**

**Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)**

**Flaky (The Freckles Porcupine)**

**Handy (The No-armed Beaver)**

**Lifty (The Sneaky Raccoon)**

**Mime (The Weird Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-craving Squirrel)**

**Pop (The Fatherly Bear)**

**Sniffles (The Nerdy Anteater)**

**8 are left, but now you are going to narrow it down to 7. Start voting!**


	7. Episode 6: Lucky Charm

**Author's Note: Another chapter is up. Thank you for your reviews people. Now lets start the show!**

* * *

One day, all of the Tree Friends were having a great time. Cuddles was telling everyone about his lucky charm.

Cuddles: I swear to you guys. I have a lucky charm.

Lifty: Really can I see it?

Cuddles: Sure. Its in my backpack.

Lifty: Thanks.

Lifty runs in the woods trying to find Cuddles backpack.

Flaky: So what does it look like?

Cuddles: Well, it's a sand-shell necklace.

Handy: But how is it lucky?

Cuddles: Wait right here a sec. I'll go get it.

Handy: okey dokey.

Cuddles ran in the woods.

Flaky: I can't wait to see what it looks like.

Handy: Say Flaky, aren't you happy to be the last girl standing?

Flaky: Yeah. I'm just a shy-porcupine girl, and I'm still here.

Handy: Wicked.

Then suddenly, Pop looked down to the ground looking all upset.

Flaky: Hey Pop. What's the matter?

Pop: oh nothing. I just miss Cub.

Handy: Who's Cub?

Pop: He is my son. I feel so bad for leaving him at home.

Handy: Bummer.

Flaky: Didn't you hire a babysitter?

Pop: No.

Handy: Hey, wait a minute. Your not going to try any of these "Jonny Fairplay" tricks, Are ya?

Pop: No. I'm dead serious.

Handy: okay.

Just then, a scream was heard from the woods.

Flaky: Wh-what was that?

Handy: I don't know. Lets check it out.

Handy, Flaky, Pop, and the other Tree Friends ran in the woods. They see Cuddles and Lifty looking all stunned.

Nutty: What happen?

Cuddles: Somebody took my lucky charm!

Lifty: I have no idea how it happened.

Nutty: This seems like a job for Detective Nutty. So tell me how it started.

Lifty: Well, it all started when I checked Cuddles backpack to see the necklace, but then, it was gone.

Nutty: Did you see any clues?

Cuddles: I did see one. Just a green piece of fur.

Nutty thought for a second.

Nutty: Hmm... Maybe I didn't do it, but Lifty sure did.

Lifty: What? Impossible! How can I steal his necklace if Cuddles is my friend?

Nutty: Good point.

Sniffles: Hey, how about we call it a day.

Flaky: Yeah. Don't worry Cuddles. We'll find that necklace for you.

Cuddles: Thanks guys. You are the best friends I have ever had. Except for you Sniffles.

Sniffles: HEY!

Cuddles: Hehe! Just kidding!

All of the Tree Friends laughed. A few days later, the Tree Friends headed to the immunity challenge island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Good morning survivors. This challenge will be all about patience.

Handy: What do you mean?

Renella: The 8 of you will be standing on these pillars. The person that stands on his or her pillar the longest wins immunity.

Cuddles: That sounds like a piece of cake.

Nutty: Yeah. I can really go for some cake.

Renella: okay survivors. Take your places on your pillars.

2 minutes later, all of the Tree Friends stand on their pillars, ready for the game to start.

Renella: Survivors ready?

Flaky: We're ready.

Renella: Go!

Nutty: I'm tired.

Nutty jumps off.

Sniffles: I'm bored.

Sniffles jumps off.

Cuddles: I need to find my lucky charm.

Cuddles jumps off.

Lifty: I need to find Cuddles lucky charm as well.

Lifty jumps off.

Renella: What the? Why are you all giving up when the challenge just officially started?

Flaky: Hey, at least im still up here.

Renella: Great job Flaky!

Flaky: But I do feel bad for Cuddles finding his necklace. So I need to help him out.

Flaky jumps off.

Renella: Great! Just great! Now all we have left is Mime, Pop and Handy. What else can happen next?

Mime jumps off for no apparent reason.

Renella: GAH! Well, at least I didn't waste my time. Pop and Handy, one of you will win immunity!

Pop: I'm not sure if I can do this.

Handy: Hey Pop, you want to see your son again. Right?

Pop: Yeah.

Handy: Then do the right thing.

Pop: Maybe your right.

Pop jumps off.

Renella: Handy wins immunity!

Handy: Sweet!

Handy jumps off and walks towards Renella.

Renella: Congrats Handy. Here is your immunity necklace.

Renella puts the necklace around Handy's neck.

Handy: Funny. No wonder I won the challenge without any hands.

Renella: For the rest of you, one of you will be sent home tonight.

Cuddles: I still need to find my lucky charm though.

Lifty: Ah well. How about we cook some fish?

Then suddenly, Lifty accidentally drops Cuddles lucky charm.

Cuddles: HEY! Isn't that my lucky charm?

Lifty: Huh? Wha? Erm... I can't explain.

Nutty: HA! I knew it all along!

Cuddles picked up his lucky charm and looks at Lifty angrily.

Lifty: Uh-oh.

Later that night, all of the Tree Friends headed back to tribal council, and they all sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council guys. I have a little surprise for you.

Nutty: Is it candy?

Renella: Nope.

Flaky: Is it a nice pearl necklace?

Renella: Try again.

Cuddles: A fluffy pair of slippers?

Renella: Better than that.

Cuddles: We give up. What is it then?

Renella turns around and yells.

Renella: Hey Giggles, you can come out now!

Flaky: WHAT?!

And on Renella's command, Giggles heads upstairs to the jury bench.

Giggles: Sup losers?

Everyone except Giggles and Renella did an anime drop.

Renella: Everybody, please welcome Giggles who was voted out at the last tribal council.

Handy: Do you mean that she's re-joining the game?

Renella: Re-joining? Of course not. She's going to cast her vote for the winner until there are 2 of you left.

Giggles: And I should've had won the game until you all voted me out, which makes me very angry.

Renella: Anyways, its time for some questions. Sniffles, can you tell me who is leading this tribe?

Sniffles: Well, it is me of course.

Everyone turned to Sniffles with a bunch of angry faces.

Sniffles: Erm... But not exactly.

They all smiled and turned back.

Renella: Flaky, how does it feel to be the last girl standing?

Flaky: It feels great. It was almost a dream come true.

Renella: So Handy, what was your strategy for winning immunity?

Handy: Basically, I talked them over during the challenge. I've beaten Pop easily by saying about how bad he missed his son.

Renella: Pop, is it true that you miss your son?

Pop: I miss him a lot, and I want to see him again right now.

Renella: Hold on a sec. Are you telling me that your quitting?

Pop: Afraid so.

All of the Tree Friends looked very shocked. Especially Renella.

Renella: So, what you are telling me is that your quitting because of your son. Am I right?

Pop: Yep. I have to go home.

Renella: Guys, did Pop tell you any of his story?

Flaky: Yeah, I did. You know, its really heart-breaking to see Pop upset.

Handy: At least I won immunity because of him.

Renella: Pop, do you really want to quit?

Pop: Yep.

Renella: Are you sure that you want to quit? Cause you will ruin your chance to win 1,000,000 dollars.

Pop: I don't even care about the money. I just care about my son. So yeah, I have to go.

Renella lets out a deep sigh.

Renella: Alrighty then. For your wishes, bring me your torch and go home.

Pop did so. He brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Pop leaves.

Sniffles: Sheesh! What a quitter.

Renella: I know. At least you are down a member.

Nutty: Good point.

Renella: However, even though Pop has quitted, this tribal council is not over yet.

Everyone was confused on what Renella is saying.

Renella: Guys, you still need to vote out someone tonight.

And once he said that, everyone was shocked.

Flaky: Are you kidding me?

Cuddles: No fair! Hey, wait a minute. If we are voting someone out, than that means...

Everyone turns to Lifty.

Lifty: This is bad.

Handy: So does that mean I am safe?

Renella: Well duh! You're wearing an immunity necklace, unless you want to give it to someone else.

Handy: No thanks. I'll keep it.

Renella: Then it is settled. You cannot vote for Handy. Start voting.

Some scary music plays as everyone cast their votes.

Cuddles: (Voted for Lifty) This is for stealing my lucky charm.

Flaky: (Voting) I really don't like to vote for you, but I don't have a choice.

Lifty: (Voted for Cuddles) So what if I stole your thing that you don't even care about. MWEHEHE!

Nutty: (Voting) Nothing personal.

Mime: (Voting) (Shrugs)

Sniffles: (Voting) So long, and farewell.

Handy: (Voting) Sorry buddy. Maybe next time.

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grab a bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Cuddles. Next vote, Lifty. Next vote, Lifty. Next vote, Lifty. And the ninth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor and becoming the third member of the jury is... Lifty. Bring me your torch please.

Lifty was not shocked at all. He brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Lifty laughed and leaves.

Renella: What a shocker. Two eliminations at one tribal council.

Sniffles: At least we have a chance of winning.

Renella: Giggles, you can head back to the jury house. Pop and Lifty will meet you there. Or if at least Pop will ever come back due to his son.

Giggles: Humph! See you scumbags later.

Giggles heads back to the jury house, sticking her tongue at everyone.

Flaky: What a typical brat.

Renella: Indeed she is. You all can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Pop's final words: I am very thankful for this experience, but my son is more important. Now I can bring Cub to the jury house and take care of him, because that is what a father does.

Lifty's final words: What can I say? I'm not surprised that I'm voted out. I'm actually glad I made it this far, and now I am leaving this island with a smile on my face. MWEHEHEHEHE!

Voting results:

No voting results for Pop due to quitting.

Lifty (6): Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, Mime.

Cuddles (1): Lifty.

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Pop is such a quitter. He spent his days stranded on an island and now he wants to go home. And also, Lifty was sent packing due to his sneaky ways. (Sorry Meowth's Tooth Dragon. Please forgive me) Anyways, vote out another player. Choices are listed below:**

**Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)**

**Flaky (The Freckled Porcupine)**

**Handy (The No-armed Beaver)**

**Mime (The Unexpected Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-craving Squirrel)**

**Sniffles (The Nerdy Anteater)**

**6 are left, and now its time for you to take one out. Start voting!**


	8. Episode 7: The Vision

**Authors Note: I do not own Thats So Raven. So enjoy the show.**

* * *

One day, everyone was having a good time, until Nutty runs up to his friends and told them his surprise.

Nutty: GUYS! GUYS! You can't believe what happened to me.

Handy: Did you get stung by a bee?

Nutty: Nope.

Cuddles: Did you get a pimple?

Nutty: Yeah I did get a pimple, bit it's even better. I just had a vision!

Everyone looked confused.

Handy: Huh?

Cuddles: Nutty, have you've been watching "That's So Raven" again?

Nutty: Maybe, maybe not. But how can I watch that show if we are stranded on this island?

Cuddles: Good point.

Handy: So what was your vision about?

Nutty explains everything about his vision. He finally got to the point what the vision is about. And he told them.

Handy: Are you serious?

Nutty: I'm dead serious. So tonight, we need to vote him out.

Cuddles: I'm with you pal.

Handy: So what's our plan?

Nutty: We have to do whatever it takes to not let him receive immunity.

Handy: Deal!

Meanwhile at camp, Sniffles, Flaky and Mime were hanging out.

Flaky: So Sniffles, are you planning to win the game?

Sniffles: Yeah. I always want to win. Why did you ask?

Flaky: Cause Nutty told me that you're going to win.

Sniffles: Really?

Flaky: Yeah. Nutty's vision says it all.

Sniffles was about to burst in laughter.

Sniffles: His vision? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh!

Flaky: Hey, this is serious. Stop it.

Sniffles: But I can't. I mean seriously. Has he been watching too much "That's So Raven"? HAHAHAHAHA!

Flaky: You don't understand.

Sniffles: of course I don't.

Just then, Nutty, Cuddles and Handy went up to Sniffles, Flaky and Mime.

Nutty: Sniffles, I have bad news. We have to vote you out due to my vision.

Sniffles: Are you kidding me? Don't make me laugh.

Cuddles: Nutty is serious Sniffles. We have to vote for you.

Sniffles: But what did I do?

Handy: Nutty's vision saids that you won Survivor.

Sniffles was nervous.

Sniffles: B-but, no I didn't.

Nutty: Then who did?

Sniffles turned around and pointed to Mime.

Sniffles: He did.

Mime shrugged.

Cuddles: Really?

Handy: Really?

Sniffles: Yeah, really.

Nutty: I don't believe you.

Mime nodded and agreed.

Sniffles: Well, if you don't believe me, how about we settle this at tribal council.

Nutty: Your on.

A few days later, all off the Tree Friends headed to the immunity island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Morning survivors. Hey I have a question to ask all of you.

Handy: What's the question?

Renella: Have any of you seen the game show called "The Weakest Link"?

Flaky: Yeah.

Renella: GREAT! Because I set up the stage that looks like the one from the show. And guess what, ill be your host!

Flaky: Err... what?

Renella sighed.

Renella: Look, we all know how the game goes, but I've changed the rules. The person who gets a question wrong loses the challenge. The last one standing wins immunity. Got it?

Cuddles: I think we do.

Renella: Great. Then take your places.

A few minutes later, the Tree Friends took their places.

Renella: Survivors ready?

Cuddles: You mean contestants?

Renella: I was meant to say that. Anyways, lets play The Weakest Link!

A "dun dun dun dun" sound was heard from nowhere.

Renella: Cuddles, in the famous nickelodeon show called "Kenan and Kel", what is Kel's favorite drink?

Cuddles: Err... Milk?

Renella: Wrong! The answer was orange soda. Sorry Cuddles, but you're the weakest link.

Cuddles: Aw...

Cuddles steps off the stage.

Renella: Handy, finished this lyrics in the famous kids cartoon show. Broccoli, Celery, Gotta bee...

Handy: Veggie Tales!

Renella: Correct! Flaky, which rap star sings "Say Goodbye" and "Forever"?

Flaky: I know this one. It's Chris Brown.

Renella: Correct!

Flaky: Yipee! Chris is so charming. But not as charming as my best friend Nutty.

Nutty: Aw stop it.

Nutty blushed as Flaky looked at him laughing.

Renella: Sniffles, what is the fifth planet from the sun?

Sniffles: Jupiter.

Renella: Correct!

Sniffles: That one's too easy.

Renella: Mime, what does CSI stand for?

Mime knows the answer. He tried to say something, but he can't.

Renella: oh wait a minute, I forgot. You can't talk. Please leave the stage.

Mime frowned as he leaves the stage.

Renella: Nutty, what does LoL mean?

Nutty: Uh... I don't know.

Renella: The answer was Laugh out loud. Sorry Nutty, but you're the weakest link.

Nutty: Win this for me Flaky.

Flaky: You got it.

Nutty leaves the stage.

Renella: Handy, what is 32 +64?

Handy: Uh... 55?

Renella: Wrong! The answer was 96. Sorry Handy, but you're the weakest link.

Handy: Shoot!

Handy leaves the stage.

Renella: Alright, we are down to Flaky and Sniffles.

Flaky: Bring it on. I'm ready.

Sniffles: So am I.

Renella: Flaky, who is the new U.S. president?

Flaky: Barack obama!

Renella: Correct! Sniffles, what animal am I?

Sniffles: A Chihuahua.

Renella: Correct! Flaky...

A few minutes later.

Renella: Wow. It seems like I have ran out of questions, so I guess I have to make one up. Flaky, What fan-fiction are you on?

Flaky: Happy Tree Friends Survivor.

Renella: Correct. Sniffles, who is the author of this fan-fiction?

Sniffles: Huh? Uh... I don't know.

Renella: The answer was Fanny Pak! Sorry Sniffles, but you are the weakest link.

Sniffles: Darn! And I was so close to.

Sniffles leaves the stage.

Renella: And that means, Flaky wins immunity!

Flaky: YAY! I win again!

Renella: Congrats Flaky. Here is your immunity necklace.

Renella puts an immunity necklace around Flaky's neck.

Flaky: Sweet!

Renella: And for the rest of you, one of you will be sent home tonight.

Sniffles: Please don't let it be me.

Later that night, the remaining 6 Tree Friends went back to tribal council, and they all sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council guys. Lets bring in the members of the jury.

And on Renella's command, Giggles, Pop and Lifty walked upstairs to the jury bench.

Renella: Please welcome Giggles, Pop and Lifty who were voted out at the last tribal council. Say Pop, I heard you bought your son with.

Pop: Yeah. His name's Cub.

Pop shows Cub to everyone.

Cub: Wee!

Flaky: Aw, he is so cute.

Pop: Thanks.

Renella: Alright. Lets start the meeting. Flaky, you have won immunity for the second time. How does that make you feel?

Flaky: It's awesome! First I won the talent show, now I have won a game show. Nothing can get better than that.

Renella: Nutty, are you having a close bond with Flaky.

Nutty: I sure do. She is like a best friend I had since I was born.

Flaky: Born?

Flaky drops a tear for an apparent reason.

Nutty: What's wrong?

Flaky: oh nothing. Just nothing.

Renella: Sniffles, why do you look angry.

Sniffles: I'll tell you why. Nutty said that I have to go home due to his vision.

Renella: Nutty, did you watch "That's So Raven"? Cause there is no such thing as a vision.

Nutty: But my lazy eye never lies.

Renella: Cuddles, who do you want to see go home tonight?

Cuddles: Basically, Mime has a possible chance of going home, no doubt about it.

Renella: Mime, are you nervous?

Mime shakently nod his head.

Renella: Before we start voting, there is one more question I need to ask. Flaky, do you want to give your immunity necklace to someone else?

Flaky: No thanks.

Renella: Then it's settled. You cannot vote for Flaky. Start voting.

Some scary music plays as everyone cast their votes.

Sniffles: (Voted for Nutty) Nutty, you are a liar.

Flaky: (Voting) I have to do what is best for me.

Cuddles: (Voted for Mime) Sorry my friend.

Mime: (Voting) (Shrugs)

Nutty: (Voted for Sniffles) Like I said, my lazy eye never lies.

Handy: (Voting) I just think that you are a huge threat.

When everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed the bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Sniffles. Next vote, Mime. Next vote, Nutty. Next vote Sniffles, Next vote Mime. And the tenth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor and becoming the fourth member of the jury is... Sniffles! Bring me your torch please.

Sniffles: What? No! This cant happen to me!

Renella: Stop wining and hurry up.

Sniffles: Fine. If that's the way you all wanted it, then good night!

Sniffles brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Sniffles leaves.

Renella: So there we have it. We are down to the final 5.

Cuddles: YES!

Flaky: Yipee!

Renella: Giggles, Pop and Lifty, you can head back to the jury house.

Giggles, Pop and Lifty walked downstairs back to the jury house.

Renella: And for the rest of you, you can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Sniffles final words: Humph! Well I never! How dare they vote me off! Whatever, at least I have a noggin.

Voting results:

Sniffles (3): Flaky, Nutty, Mime.

Mime (2): Handy, Cuddles.

Nutty (1): Sniffles.

* * *

**Sniffles didn't see that coming. Nutty's vision was right all along. But look at the bright side, we are down to the final 5 and this story is almost over. But as you know, it is time to vote someone out. Your choices are listed below.**

**Cuddles (The Confident Bunny)**

**Flaky (The Freckled Porcupine)**

**Handy (The No-armed Beaver)**

**Mime (The Unexpected Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-craving Squirrel)**

**Who 4 tree friends will make it to the season finale? Start voting and find out!**


	9. Episode 8: The Pursuit of Happiness

**Authors Note: YAY! I am almost done with this story. Find out who will make it to the season finale. Enjoy.**

**P.S.: I do not own Mario Kart.**

* * *

One day, everyone was celebrating for making it to the final 5.

Handy: Cheers to the final 5.

All the Tree Friends clinked their wine glass. Except for Handy because you already know.

Flaky: Wow. I can't believe I'm still here. And so is my best pal Nutty.

Handy: Why do you like Nutty so much?

Flaky: Well, when I first got on the island, I was really nervous. I started crying because Splendid almost killed me, and then Nutty came to me and cheered me up.

Nutty: Yeah. And that's when we first met.

Cuddles: Cool. Have you always stick up for her?

Nutty: That's right. This one time, Flaky was being abused by Petunia, so I told Flaky to not back down from her and teach her a lesson.

Flaky: And that is what I did. I told Petunia off, causing her to leave. And the more I learn from Nutty, the braver I get.

Handy: Cool. Anyways, do you guys have any food?

Nutty: Nope. Sorry.

Nutty winked at Flaky, and Flaky giggled.

Cuddles: Bummer. I was hoping for fish.

Handy: Ah well, lets keep partying until we get tired.

Cuddles: okey dokey.

They all continued to party.

A few days later, the remaining 5 Tree Friends headed to the immunity challenge island.

Renella: Morning survivors. Look what I have for all of you. It's behind you.

All of the Tree Friends turned around, and they see real life Mario Karts. They we're surprised.

Nutty: Are those real life Mario Karts?

Renella: What were you expecting, a bottle of wine? Of course they are.

Cuddles: Wicked.

Renella: And guess what, they are all yours for you to keep.

When the Tree Friends heard that, they jumped up and cheered with excitement.

Renella: Sorry Mario, but you should have paid your kart insurance.

Mario: Mama-Mia! You have-a to give these-a karts to those-a small colorful-a creatures? That's-a Stupid!

Mario runned away crying and headed down to the warp pipe.

Cuddles: What a baby.

Renella: Hehe, yeah. Anyways, please pick your karts guys.

Cuddles: I'll take Luigi's!

Handy: I'll take Donkey Kong's!

Flaky: I'll take princess Peach's!

Nutty: I'll take Yoshi's!

Mime pointed to Wario's kart.

Renella: okay, now that you all picked your kart, get in them because we have an immunity challenge.

And on Renella's command, all of the Tree Friends get in their karts.

Renella: Here are the rules. You all have to race around this island one time. We set up question-mark blocks so you can get an item. The person that crosses the finish line first wins immunity. You got that?

Cuddles: I'm so happy, I think I just wet myself.

Renella: Eww! Let's just get this challenge started. Survivors ready?

Nutty: I was born ready.

Renella: on your marks, get set, Go!

When Renella said the word, the 5 Tree Friends took off with their karts.

Handy: Awesome! This is more fun than playing a video game.

Flaky: Were in a video game, silly.

Just then, Cuddles spotted a question-mark block.

Cuddles: oh boy, I hope it's a mushroom. Please let it be a mushroom!

When Cuddles passed the question-mark block, he gets a banana peel.

Cuddles: Aw man, it's just a stupid banana peel. Oh well, at least it's worth a shot.

Cuddles threw the banana peel behind him, and Flaky's kart slipped.

Flaky: Alright Cuddles! You asked for it.

Flaky passed the question-mark block, and gets a green shell. She hits Cuddles with it.

Cuddles: oww!

Flaky: So long sucker.

Flaky drove off.

Cuddles: D'oh!

A few minutes later, almost all of the Tree Friends were half way there.

Nutty: Hey handy, I bet you don't like ghost. Don't you?

Handy: Err... no I don't.

Nutty: Think fast!

Nutty used his Boo item, and Nutty's Boo stole Handy's star.

Handy: Hey! I was about to use that!

Nutty: Well you should have used it right now.

And then, Nutty used the star and speeded away.

Handy: Things can't possibly get any worse.

Just then, Mime used his mushroom and passed up Handy.

Handy: Maybe not worst at all.

And then, Flaky and Cuddles used their mushrooms and passed up handy.

Handy: Yep. It's worse.

Meanwhile back at the finish line, Renella is still waiting for the Tree Friends to finish.

Renella: Man, what is taking them so long? I knew I should have made it a sumo wrestling fight.

Then suddenly, Renella sees Nutty taking the lead.

Renella: I think I found myself a winner.

And Renella was right. Nutty crossed the finish line, jumped off his kart and cheered with excitement.

Nutty: Boo-Yah!

Renella: Congrats Nutty. You have won immunity.

Nutty: It's about time.

Just then, the rest of the tree friends passed the finish line with disappointment.

Handy: I should've had won if Nutty didn't steal my star.

Flaky: But I think he played a fair game.

Renella: Nutty, here is your immunity necklace.

Renella puts the immunity necklace around Nutty's neck.

Nutty: Sweet!

Renella: And for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out tonight.

Cuddles: Bummer.

Later that night, the remaining 5 Tree Friends went back to tribal council, and they all sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council. Lets bring in the members of the jury.

And on Renella's command, Giggles, Pop, Lifty and Sniffles walked upstairs to the jury bench.

Renella: Please welcome Giggles, Pop, Lifty and Sniffles who were voted out at the last tribal council.

The members of the jury sat down without a word.

Renella: So first of all, I would like to say congrats for the 5 of you who made it this far.

Handy: Nothing can be sweeter than that.

Renella: However, only 4 of you will make it to the season finale. Nutty, you have a spot for the final 4 since your wearing an immunity necklace.

Nutty: YAY!

Renella: Anyways, lets start the meeting. How did you guys feel when you each have your own Mario karts?

Cuddles: It feels great. Now I can drive my way to school.

Renella: Nutty, how do you feel about winning immunity.

Nutty: It was way better than eating a tootsie roll.

Renella looked confused.

Renella: okay then. Any questions before we start voting?

Renella: Before we get to the vote, I want everyone to make a plea about why they want that 1,000,000 dollars. Mime, your first.

Mime tries to make a plea, but he can't talk.

Renella: Wait, I remember now, you can't talk. Silly me!

Mime frowned.

Renella: Handy, what about you?

Handy: Well, I need to win 1,000,000 dollars so I can buy a new pair of hands. I always wanted them, but their to expensive.

Renella: What about you Nutty?

Nutty: I want the money because I want to buy a whole truckload of candy, so I can get really hyper.

Renella: Hehe, you're a crazy little fella. What about you Cuddles?

Cuddles: Well, the money isn't really important to me.

Renella: And why's that?

Cuddles: Because friends are more important than money. And I'm glad I have friends with me.

Renella: That's great to hear. What about you Flaky?

When it got to Flaky's turn, Flaky was crying. She was crying badly.

Renella: What's the matter?

Flaky: W-well, I need the money so bad because... because...

Renella: Because why?

Flaky: Because... My dad is dying.

Everybody gasped. They didn't know how his dad was dying. Some sad music played as Flaky told her sad story.

Renella: Is that true?

Flaky: Yeah. He doesn't have a liver.

Renella: What about your mom?

Flaky: She passed away.

Everybody felt so bad for her. They all gave her a hug, and so did Renella.

Nutty: There there. It's alright. Calm down.

Flaky: B-but it's not alright. I have to save my dad, and that's why I came to this show.

Cuddles: How can you save him?

Flaky: If I win that 1,000,000 dollars, I can save him by giving him a new liver, and he will survive.

Handy: We will think about it Flaky.

Renella: Flaky, do you need some water to calm you down?

Flaky: N-no thanks. I'll be fine in a minute.

Renella: Are you sure?

Flaky: I'm positive.

Renella: Alright then. Anyways, Nutty, do you want to give the immunity necklace to someone else?

Nutty: I really like everybody here, but I have to keep it just in case.

Renella: Then it is settled. You cannot vote for Nutty. Start voting.

Some scary music plays as everyone cast their votes.

Flaky: (Voting) I had a great time with you, but now it's time for you to leave.

Mime: (Voted for Cuddles) (Shrugs)

Handy: (Voting) Good luck buddy.

Cuddles: (Voted for Mime) I have to vote you off because you never talk.

Nutty: (Voting) I have no choice.

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed the bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Cuddles. Next vote, Cuddles. Next vote, Mime. And the eleventh person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor and becoming the fifth member of the jury is... Cuddles. Bring me your torch please.

Cuddles: Good luck guys.

Flaky: Thanks Cuddles.

Cuddles bring his torch to Renella. But when Renella was about to extinguish it, Cuddles quickly snatched it away.

Cuddles: Can I show you something funny first?

Renella: Fine. Make it quick.

Cuddles smiled, and he puts his torch under his butt.

Cuddles: Are you all ready for this?

Renella: Wait a minute, what are you-

Just then, Cuddles farted and the flames got huge and all the flame pieces went all over the place. Everyone except Renella bursted out laughing.

Nutty: HAHA! Good one Cuddles.

Renella: Yeah. Very funny. Please leave the island.

Cuddles: Yes sir.

Renella extinguished the torch and Cuddles leaves.

Renella: Giggles, Pop, Lifty and Sniffles, you can head back to the jury house. Cuddles will meet you there.

Giggles, Pop, Lifty and Sniffles went back downstairs and headed to the jury house.

Renella: And for the rest of you, congrats on making it to the season finale. You can head back to camp.

The 4 remaining tree friends grabbed their torches.

Renella: oh, and Flaky,

Flaky: Yeah?

Renella: You have a heart like no one else's. That's why God made you the way you are.

Flaky cried with tears of joy.

Flaky: Th-thank you.

Renella: Anytime. You can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Cuddles final words: I sure hope Nutty and Flaky make it to the final 2. There the only friends I have here, and they have a close bond with each other. I had an awesome time here, and that is all that I can say. Good luck guys.

Voting results:

Cuddles (4): Mime, Nutty, Flaky, Handy.

Mime (1): Cuddles.

* * *

**Boy oh boy, what a chapter. Ladies and gentleman, there we have it. The season finale is the next chapter. If you are thinking about voting someone out, you are wrong. This time, you get to vote on who you want to win. Your choices are listed below.**

**Flaky (The Freckled Porcupine)**

**Handy (The No-armed Beaver)**

**Mime (the Unexpected Antler)**

**Nutty (The Candy-craving Squirrel)**

**Remember guys, you are voting for a winner. So who do you want to win? Start voting and find out the results on the season finale of Happy Tree Friends Survivor! R&R please.**


	10. Season Finale: THE WINNER IS REVEALED!

**Author's Note: Ding Dong! Ding Dong! The time has finally come to find out who won Happy Tree Friends Survivor. Thank you all for casting your votes. It took me a long time to make the season finale, and now its finally finished. So are you all ready? Then enjoy the season finale of Happy Tree Friends Survivor.**

* * *

One day, Nutty, Flaky and Handy were celebrating being in the final 4, but Mime wasn't there.

Nutty: oh joy! I can't believe I'm in the final 4.

Handy: Me to. It has been a roller coaster for all of us.

Flaky: Yeah! I'm still standing strong.

Nutty, Flaky and Handy clinked their wine glass, Until Nutty had a question.

Nutty: Hey, where's Mime?

Handy: I think he's probably watching Ren and Stimpy.

Nutty: Really? I love Ren and Stimpy!

Flaky: He's not watching T.V. He's still in bed.

Handy: What's wrong with him?

Flaky: I don't know. Let's find out.

The 3 Tree Friends went to camp and they see Mime still in bed.

Nutty: Hey Mime. Are you all right?

Mime turned around and his face turned green. Flaky gasped.

Flaky: Are you sick?

Mime nodded slowly.

Handy: My gosh. I never seen a mime that gotten sick before.

Flaky: Poor Mime.

Flaky went up to Mime and she carried him.

Flaky: Do you want me to take care of you?

Mime smiled and nodded.

Flaky: okay little guy. I'll get you some medicine that is in my backpack.

Flaky runned to her backpack and grabbed her medicine.

Handy: What a good-hearted child.

Nutty: I agree.

Flaky runned back.

Flaky: Here. This will make you feel better.

Flaky poured the medicine on a silver spoon.

Flaky: open wide.

Mime opened her mouth and Flaky puts a spoonful of medicine in Mime's mouth. Mime swallowed it.

Flaky: Do you feel better now?

Mime felt a little better. He nodded.

Flaky: Good.

Handy: Man, this girl is good.

Nutty: And she's the sweetest.

A day later, the remaining 4 Tree Friends went to the immunity challenge island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Morning survivors.

Handy: What's in store for us this time?

Renella: Today, this challenge is all about strength.

Nutty: I'm used to working out. What's the challenge?

Renella: You all need to hold on to this floating pole as long as you can. The person that holds on the longest wins immunity.

Handy: But I don't have any hands.

Renella: Really? Well I guess you won't be playing then.

Handy: Aww.

Renella: Nutty, Mime and Flaky, please hold on to the pole.

Nutty: Yes sir!

Flaky, Nutty, and Mime holded on to the pole. The pole gently lifted in the air.

Flaky: This is bad.

Renella: Survivors ready?

Nutty: Always ready!

Renella: Go!

Flaky: Wow! My arms feel sore already.

Nutty: Hang in there Flaky.

Mime didn't say anything. He hung up there like a rock.

A few minutes later, the three Tree Friends were still holding on.

Flaky: Nutty, I think I'm about to fall.

Nutty: Please don't Flaky!

Flaky: I can't take it anymore.

Flaky gave up and let go of the pole.

Flaky: Sorry Nutty.

Nutty: At least you tried.

Ten minutes later, Nutty and Mime were struggling to hold on.

Nutty: I'm getting weaker.

Handy: Don't let Mime beat you Nutty.

Mime almost slipped off the pole.

Flaky: You almost got him Nutty! Just hang on.

Handy: You can do it Nutty!

Nutty turned serious. He angered his eyes and grabbed the pole as hard as he can. Mime was still struggling.

Flaky: That's the spirit Nutty!

Nutty: I'm doing it for you Flaky!

Flaky: You better be.

Then suddenly, Mime slipped off the pole, causing Nutty to win.

Renella: Nutty wins immunity!

Nutty: YES!

Flaky: Way to go Nutty!

Nutty jumped off the pole.

Renella: Nutty, congrats on winning immunity. Here is your immunity necklace.

Renella puts the immunity necklace around Nutty's neck.

Nutty: Awesome!

Flaky: Wow Nutty. Your strong.

Nutty: Well thank you very much.

Nutty looked all cocky and flexed his left muscle. Flaky laughed a bit.

Renella: Nutty, you have a spot at the final 3.

Nutty: Cool.

Renella: And for the rest of you, one of you will leave tonight.

Handy: Bummer.

Later that night, Flaky, Mime, Nutty and Handy headed to tribal council. They sat down and see Renella.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council. Let's bring in the members of the jury.

And on Renella's command, Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles and Cuddles went upstairs to the jury bench.

Renella: Please welcome Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles and Cuddles who were voted out at the last tribal council.

The jury sat down.

Renella: As you all know, you have to vote someone out tonight.

Handy: Wrong time, wrong place.

Renella: Now then, there is 4 of you left. How was today?

Flaky: Well, Mime is really sick and I have to take care of him.

Renella: Really? He was sick?

Nutty: Yeah! Flaky is really nice to take care of Mime.

Renella: Mime, how do you feel right now?

Mime looked down to the ground.

Handy: As you can see, you can tell that he is still not feeling well.

Renella: Bummer. Nutty, how do you feel that you won immunity for the second time in a row?

Nutty: I'm still going strong, and I will keep getting stronger until the end.

Renella: Handy, who are you basing your vote on tonight?

Handy: I'm basing my vote on someone that I didn't get to know about.

Nutty: I agree with Handy's choice.

Renella: okay, before we get to the vote, Nutty, do you want to give your immunity necklace to someone else?

Nutty: Nope!

Renella: Then it is settled. You cannot vote for Nutty. Start voting.

Some scary music plays as everyone cast their votes.

Flaky: (Voting) You really made us have a fun time, but now it's time for you to go.

Nutty: (Voted for Mime) I'm sorry. I don't have a choice.

Handy: (Voting) I wish you the best of luck.

Mime: (Voted for Handy) (Smiles)

Once everyone has finished voting, Renella grabbed the bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the votes. First vote, Handy. Next vote, Mime. Next vote, Mime. And the twelfth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor and becoming the sixth member of the jury is... Mime! Im sorry Mime, but please bring me your torch.

Mime shrugged and smiled. He brings his torch to Renella, and Renella extinguished it. And then, Mime waves his goodbyes and leaves.

Renella: Well, there is only 3 of you left. Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles and Cuddles, you can head back to the jury house. Mime will meet you there.

Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles and Cuddles headed back to the jury house.

Renella: And for the remaining 3 of you, you can head back to camp.

At the confession.

Mime's final words: I am very happy competing in this game and- Hey, wait a minute! Am I talking? Oh my gosh! I can talk! I CAN TALK!! YEAH! YIPEE! HAHA!

Mime did a bunch of cartwheels and flips and acted like Tom Cruise on oprah during his whole confession.

Voting Results:

Mime (3): Nutty, Handy, Flaky.

Handy (1): Mime.

Once the remaining 3 Tree Friends went back on the island, they all hugged and cheered.

Handy: FINAL 3 BABY!!!

Flaky: I can't believe I'm still in.

Nutty: The prize is all mine!

Handy, Nutty and Flaky poured in their wine and clinked their glass.

Handy: What do you say we talk about our old friends that left the island a while ago?

Flaky: That's a wonderful idea.

Nutty: Yeah!

Handy: Lets' see...

Handy thought for a second.

Handy: I know, who remembers Flippy?

Nutty: Flippy? I never heard of him.

Flaky: I did once. I think he's the one that didn't get chosen on a team one time.

Nutty: oh yeah! I remember him now! He was also the first person to leave the island.

Handy: And the best part of all, he didn't get a chance to play yet. He just spent 40 seconds on the island and left.

Flaky: HAHA! It sucks to be Flippy right now.

They all laughed.

Nutty: Does anybody remember Lumpy?

Flaky: Yeah! He was the dumb one.

Handy: And also a retard.

Flaky: Hey! Who remembers Disco Bear?

Nutty: The guy with the styling clothes and an afro? I remember him.

Handy: Me to. He always make me feel uncomfortable. Does anybody remember Splendid the flying squirrel?

Nutty: Yeah. That guy is an idiot.

Flaky: I agree. He almost killed all of us.

Nutty: Next time he comes here, we need to keep an eye on him.

Flaky: Does anybody remember Petunia? I HATE HER!

Handy: Me to. She was always rude and unpleasant.

Nutty: I remember the time that you told her off at tribal council Flaky.

Flaky: I did. I hope she remembers what I said.

Nutty: Now let's move on to Toothy.

Handy: Toothy was a kind lad, but she went home because of Giggles.

Flaky: I wish Toothy stayed here a little longer, he could have been a hoot.

Handy: So, is that everybody?

All the Tree Friends thought for a second.

Nutty: I guess so.

Flaky: Great. Let's get some rest. I can't wait for a brand new day to start.

Handy: Good idea.

And then, the 3 remaining Tree Friends gotten some rest, waiting for a brand new day.

A day later, Handy, Flaky and Nutty headed back to the immunity island. They see Renella again.

Renella: Good morning my final 3. I have brung in 3 special guess.

Flaky: Really? Who are they?

Renella: It's the American Idol judges! Please welcome, Randy Jackson!

Randy: Sup dog?

Renella: Paula Abdul.

Paula: Aww. You guys are so cute.

Renella: And finally, the most badest American Idol judge of all, Simon Cowell!

Simon: Can we just get on with the show please?

Handy: Wow! The American idol judges in real life!

Nutty: Nothing can get better than this!

Renella: But now it will. Your next challenge is to impress the judges by singing.

Handy: Are you sure? Cause I'm not very good at singing.

Flaky: But I am. I have a beautiful voice.

Simon: oh please. How can I hear a beautiful voice from you if your just a red porcupine that always acts shy?

Paula: Stop it Simon! Don't say that to a cute porcupine!

Flaky: Let me tell you something Simon, I impressed my friends at the talent show with my voice. You will see what I have inside of me.

Simon: Whatever.

Renella: Anyways, who wants to go first?

Handy: I will.

Renella: Then get on stage and show them.

Handy went up on stage.

Handy: Hey guys!

Paula: Aww, it's really sad that you don't have any arms. What will you sing for us?

Handy: 'I believe I can fly" by "R. Kelly".

Paula: I love that song. Let's hear it.

Handy: Music please!

The "I believe I can fly" music went on as Handy begins his singing.

_I used to think that I could not go on._

_And life was nothing but an awful song._

_But now I know the meaning of true love._

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms._

_If I can see it, then I can do it._

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it._

_I believe I can fly,_

_I believe I can touch the sky,_

_I think about it every night and day,_

_Spread my wings and fly away!_

_I believe I can soar,_

_I see me running through that open door,_

_I believe I can fly,_

_I believe I can fly,_

_I believe I can fly!_

Once Handy's singing was over, the judges were quite impressed.

Randy: Yo dawg, I think you did alright. I just think your voice was a little pitchy. That's all.

Paula: Are you kidding me Randy? Handy is so adorable. He sings just like an angel. I just want to adopt him.

Simon: Sorry to break it to you Handy, but I thought you sounded like a cat stuck in a fridge.

Paula: Simon!

Handy: Hey, no worries. I did my best.

Simon: Thanks for singing.

Handy steps off the stage.

Renella: Alright, next up is Nutty!

Nutty stepped on stage.

Randy: Yo dawg, what will you sing today?

Nutty: I will be singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" by "Queen".

Randy: Dawg, excellent choice! Hit it!

Nutty: Music please!

The "Bohemian Rhapsody" music went on as Nutty begin his singing.

_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead._

_Mama, life has just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_Mama, oooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on,_

_As if nothing really matters!_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die!_

_Ohh baby!_

_Can't do this to me baby!_

_I just gotta get out,_

_I just gotta get right out of here!_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see._

_Nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters,_

_To me._

When Nutty was finished singing, the judges wore a smile on their faces. You can tell that they are impressed.

Randy: Dawg, that was tight! Best singing than Handy's.

Paula: Nutty, you are so cute when you have candy stuck all over you. Your singing almost made me cry. Good job!

Simon: Nutty, you did okay, but so far, it's not the best singing I heard yet.

Nutty: I understand.

Nutty steps off the stage.

Renella: And finally, Flaky, you are up next.

Flaky stepped on the stage.

Simon: Well well, if it isn't that red porcupine again. I better bring my earmuffs.

Flaky: Mr. Cowell, maybe I should bring out the big guns to get your attention.

Simon: oh really? Then what will you sing for us?

Flaky: I will be singing "My heart will go on" from the "Titanic" film.

Simon: off you go then.

Flaky: Music please!

The 'My heart will go on" music went on as Flaky begin his singing.

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on._

_Neeear!_

_Faaar!_

_Wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on!_

_Onnnce!_

_Morrre!_

_You open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on!_

_Yourrr!_

_Heeere!_

_There's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on!_

_Weeell!_

_Staaay!_

_Forever this way,_

_You are safe in my hear,_

_And my heart will go on and on!_

When Flaky has finished singing, she sees judges crying. No one has ever made an American Idol judge cry before, and Flaky has done it.

Randy: Dawg, that was the best singing I have ever heard in my life. You really touched my heart.

Paula: Flaky! I have never seen anyone have a beautiful voice as you! You rocked this stage!

Simon: Flaky, this is the first time that someone has made me cry with a voice, and that someone is you. Flaky, if you tryout for American idol, America would quickly vote for you to win!

Flaky: Why, thank you.

Flaky steps off the stage.

Renella: okay judges. It's now the time for you to deliberate on who you want to win immunity.

Simon: We already made our decisions. We wanted Flaky to win.

Renella: Well, no turning back. Congrats Flaky, you have won immunity and you have a spot at the final 2.

Flaky jumped up and down with excitement!

Flaky: YAY! I'm still in!

Renella: So here is your immunity necklace.

Renella puts the immunity necklace around Flaky's neck.

Flaky: Sweet!

Renella: However, I have bad news.

Flaky: Whats the bad news?

Renella: You have to be the only person to vote on who to send home.

Flaky gasped.

Flaky: Are you serious?

Renella: Yep! Sorry, but rules are rules.

Flaky: But I like Handy and Nutty.

Nutty: We like you to Flaky.

Renella: I'm sorry. That's how the game goes. You 3 can head back to camp.

Flaky: Bummer.

Back at the island, Flaky was making her decision on who to send home.

Flaky: Hmm... This is hard. I really like Nutty and Handy. I don't want to vote any of them off.

Then suddenly, Flaky hears something behind the bushes.

Flaky: Huh? What's going on?

Flaky sneaked in the bushes, and she sees Nutty and Handy talking. She quickly hides behind the bushes.

Flaky: I wonder what's going on.

Flaky tries to hear what Handy and Nutty are saying.

Nutty: Handy, there is no use.

Handy: I know Nutty. Can't you just tell her?

Nutty: I can't.

Flaky: What are they talking about?

Nutty: You see Handy, Flaky isn't my best friend. She is more than a best friend to me.

Handy: So what you are saying is that Flaky is more than a best friend?

Nutty: Exactly.

Handy: And what is your secret that you wanted to tell me?

Nutty: The secret is that... that...

Flaky listened really close to Nutty's secret.

Nutty: The secret is that... I love Flaky!

Flaky was stunned to hear that Nutty was in love with her. She turned around looking all nervous.

Handy: You love her?

Nutty: Yeah! But I can't tell her that.

Handy: I think you probably should.

Nutty: But I can't. If she votes me off, I will reveal what I have to say to her.

Handy: I understand.

Just then, Flaky quietly walked back, giving Handy and Nutty some private time.

Flaky: So, Nutty was in love with me all along. Hmm...

Flaky walked around and thinking about Nutty's secret.

Later that night, Handy, Nutty and Flaky returned to tribal council as the last 3 standing. They sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council. Let's bring in the members of the jury.

And on Renella's command, Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime went upstairs to the jury bench.

Renella: Please welcome Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime who were voted out at the last tribal council.

The jury sat down.

Renella: Here we are again. We are almost finished with the competition.

Handy: I can't wait.

Renella: Congrats on you three on making it this far. However, Flaky has to vote one of you off. It could be you Nutty.

Nutty: Not a chance.

Renella: or it could be you Handy.

Handy: Yeah right.

Renella: Anyways, lets start the meeting. Flaky, you have a spot for the final 2. How do you feel right now?

Flaky: It's so sweet. The more I stay in the game, the more chance I can win.

Renella: And that's why you have won immunity 3 times.

Flaky: Definitely.

Renella: Nutty, how do you feel now that your in the chopping block?

Nutty: I'm nervous as heck. I can't explain what I feel.

Renella: Handy, same question.

Handy: I can handle the pressure. I mean, I got this far so I'm not afraid.

Renella: Flaky, who will you base your vote on tonight?

Flaky: I'm basing my vote on someone that I do not trust, but has a heart. That is what I'm basing my vote on.

Renella: I see. Anyways, do you want to give your immunity necklace to someone else? If so, you might have a half chance on going home.

Flaky: I have already made my decision. I'm keeping the necklace.

Renella: Then it's settled. Flaky, you must go in the voting area and write down the name of the person you want to send home.

Flaky: Yes sir!

Renella: okay, start voting.

Some scary music plays as Flaky casted her vote.

Flaky: (Voting) I'm sorry. I really hate to do this, but I have to do this for my own good. I spend a lot of fun with you and I hope I would have fun with you again. You gave me strength, you gave me courage, and you even gave me happiness. Good luck and have fun.

Once Flaky has finished voting, Renella grabbed the bucket that has a vote in it and set it down on the table.

Renella: I will now read the vote.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out a vote.

Renella: And the thirteenth person to leave Happy Tree Friends Survivor and becoming the last member of the jury is...

Nutty: ...

Handy: ...

Renella: HANDY!

Handy smiled and respected Flaky's decision. But Nutty gasped.

Renella: I'm sorry Handy, but your journey ends here.

Handy: That's okay.

Renella went near Handy's torch and extinguished it.

Handy: Good luck kids.

Flaky: Thanks Handy.

Nutty: Yeah, thanks.

Handy does a flip with his legs and leaves. And then, there were 2.

Renella: Flaky and Nutty, congratulations! You two are the finalist in Happy Tree Friends Survivor!

Nutty: I can't believe it.

Flaky: Me to.

Renella: Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime, you can head back to the jury house. Handy will meet you there.

Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime walked downstairs and headed back to the jury house.

Renella: Flaky and Nutty, one of you will win a million dollars.

Flaky: I can't wait!

Nutty: This is unbelievable!

Renella: Indeed it is. Anyways, you two can head back to camp. I will see you at the final tribal council.

At the confession.

Handy's final words: I truly respect Flaky's decision. I know how bad she wanted Nutty with him in the final 2, and I'm happy that she did. I'm not sad that I didn't win, I made it past 13 other Tree Friends, so that's not bad. Nutty and Flaky, I can't wait to see which one of you wins.

Voting Results:

Handy (1): Flaky.

When Nutty and Flaky got back to camp, they both blushed but was excited at the same time. They both sat on top of the rock, watching the stars at night.

Flaky: Wow. I can't believe that you and me are the last ones standing.

Nutty: I'm totally stunned. I hope you win that million dollars.

Flaky: Thanks Nutty. I hope I do.

Just then, Nutty holded Flaky's hand and Flaky was stunned.

Flaky: Wh-what are you doing?

Nutty sighed.

Nutty: Flaky, there is something I needed to tell you.

Flaky: Your in love with me. Right?

Nutty was shocked that Flaky knew his secret.

Nutty: Hey, how did you know?

Flaky: You were telling Handy your secret.

Nutty: I don't know what to say.

Flaky: Nutty, tell me the truth. Do you love me?

Nutty was sweating bullets. He started shaking as well.

Nutty: Well... erm... I...

Flaky: Just tell me.

Nutty gave up.

Nutty: Yes Flaky! I love you!

Flaky smirked.

Flaky: Alright Nutty! Pucker up!

Nutty: Huh?

Just then, Flaky kissed Nutty in the mouth. Nutty didn't feel the way he felt before. He blushed.

Nutty: Flaky, I'm stunned.

Flaky: Nutty, thank you for all your help. You bring me this far with you, and I truly respect that. And to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you as well.

Nutty: You are?

Flaky: Yep! No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. It will either be you or me that will win the million dollars, and I hope it will be both of us.

Nutty: Thanks Flaky.

Flaky: No Nutty, thank you.

Nutty and Flaky kissed again. Then it's midnight. Nutty and Flaky headed to tribal council as the last 2 standing. They both sat down.

Renella: Welcome back to tribal council. Let's bring in the members of the jury.

And on Renella's command, Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles, Mime and Handy went upstairs to the jury bench.

Renella: Please welcome Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles, Mime and Handy who were voted out at the last tribal council.

The jury sat down.

Renella: Well, here we are. The last tribal council and all we have left are Flaky and Nutty. How do you both feel on making it this far?

Flaky: It was a dream come true. It started out with 15 people, and now it's down to 2. And I'm one of them.

Nutty: My experience in this island is the greatest experience ever. I was hoping that me and Flaky make it to the final 2, and it happened.

Flaky: And the best part of all, me and Nutty are in love.

Everyone was shocked, even Renella was as well.

Renella: Wait! You mean that you both are in love?

Nutty: Yeah. That's why we made it this far.

Flaky: Nutty opened up the truth when he was talking to Handy, and I believed him.

Renella: Wow. I see you both as the new Rob and Amber.

Nutty: You didn't see anything yet.

Renella: one more question before I let the jury ask you both a question. If one of you wins, then what will you do next?

Nutty: Beats me!

Flaky: Well, I still need to save my dad. He was always there for me.

Renella: Alright then.

Renella turned to the jury.

Renella: Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles, Mime and Handy, you can ask these finalist one question.

Lifty: Can't I ask 2 instead?

Renella: No. Just one question. Giggles, we will start with you.

Giggles stood up.

Giggles: Well, I just want to say that I'm not going to vote for any of you, but I don't even have a choice. Anyways, Nutty, why didn't you tell Flaky that you loved her in the very beginning?

Nutty: I was very shy. I want to have a connection with her, and every word that comes out of my mouth impresses her.

Giggles: Humph! Typical squirrel.

Nutty: Whatever.

Giggles sat down.

Renella: Pop, it's your turn.

Pop stood up.

Renella: Flaky, I am surprised that you're still here. How did you make it so far?

Flaky: My heart helped me out. It's not about the personality that make you go far, it's about the heart.

Pop: Hmm... I see. I should teach my son that.

Pop sat down.

Renella: Lifty, it's your turn.

Lifty stood up.

Lifty: Erm... If any of you wont accept the money, do you mind if I take it?

Nutty: Are you kidding me? Of course not.

Flaky: Yeah. Besides, I still need it to save my dad.

Lifty: Shucks!

Lifty sat down.

Renella: Sniffles, it's your turn.

Sniffles stood up.

Sniffles: Nutty, you sent me home because of your vision. Can you tell me how you got your vision?

Nutty: I guess I probably didn't eat any candy throughout this entire island.

Sniffles: I don't believe you.

Nutty: Don't believe me then.

Sniffles sat down.

Renella: Cuddles, your next.

Cuddles stood up.

Cuddles: Hey Nutty, I'm happy that you made it far. But why do you want to spend a million dollars on candy? I mean come on! Your 11 years old. Your to old for candy.

Nutty: I know, but candy makes me happy. But what makes me happier is that I found love with a girl I'm sitting next to.

Flaky blushed.

Cuddles: okay, I get the point.

Cuddles sat down.

Renella: Now it is Mime's turn. But since he can't talk, let's move on to Handy.

Mime: WAIT! I can talk now!

Everybody's jaw dropped. They were all shocked to hear Mime's voice for the first time.

Renella: Are you really talking?

Mime: Yeah!

Flaky: Then why didn't you talk when we first got on the island?

Mime: I don't know.

Renella: Whatever. Please stand up and ask your question.

Mime stood up.

Mime: Flaky, I just want to know how your mom died.

Flaky: I really don't want to talk about it, but I have to. You see, it all started when I was 3 years old. My mom was driving herself to work, until she got in a horrible car accident. My dad rushed her over to the hospital, but it was too late. She passed out. Her last words was "Tell Flaky that I love her".

Mime: You just touched my heart Flaky. What about your dad?

Flaky: It started about 45 days ago. My dad worked as a police officer. He tried to stop a robber, but instead, he got shot on his stomach and lost his liver. He's not dead yet. He only has about 10 more days to live, and I need to save him.

Mime: That's the spirit. Good luck.

Mime sat down.

Renella: And finally, Handy, your up.

Handy stood up.

Handy: Flaky, you are a good-hearted child. Is the money really important to you?

Flaky: Yes. It's not just for me, it's for my dad.

Handy: But what happens if your dad passes away?

Flaky: I will be all sad. My dad is the only person that always took care of me. He makes me feel special inside. I will be really heart-broken if he passes away just like my mom.

Handy: Wow. You really needed the million dollars badly.

Flaky: So badly.

Handy sat down.

Renella: Thank you jury for giving your thoughts to the 2 remaining survivors, but now it's time for the real deal.

Nutty and Flaky and the jury turned serious.

Renella: Giggles, Pop, Lifty, Sniffles, Cuddles, Mime and Handy. You are now going to cast your votes. Your vote will determine the winner of Happy Tree Friends Survivor. You can vote for Nutty to win, or Flaky to win. Remember, you are voting for a winner. Are you all ready?

Giggles: Whatever.

Pop: Anytime.

Lifty: Yep.

Sniffles: Absolutely.

Cuddles: Bring it on!

Mime: I'm ready.

Handy: of course.

Renella: Good! Now get in that voting room and start voting!

Some scary music plays as the jury cast their winning vote.

Giggles: (Voting) Like I said, I'm not voting for any of you, but I don't have a choice.

Pop: (Voting) I am very proud of you kid. You deserve it all.

Lifty: (Voting) Good luck winning that million dollars. MWEHEHE!

Sniffles: (Voting) You played a fair game.

Cuddles: (Voting) I just want to let you know that this is a very hard decision, and this is my vote. Good luck.

Mime: (Voting) Win this for me buddy.

Handy: (Voting) You really touched my heart. I will be very happy if you win. You had an incredible experience here and I truly respect that. Go win kid.

Once the jury has finished voting, Renella grabbed a bucket of votes and set it down on the table.

Renella: Before I read the votes, there is only one more thing that we have to do.

Flaky: Huh?

Nutty: What do you mean?

Renella clapped his hands twice, and then suddenly, Nutty, Flaky, Renella and the jury members transported to the Happy Tree Friends stadium. All the crowds were cheering and clapping and all the Tree Friends look stunned.

Flaky: Where are we?

Renella: We are at the Happy Tree Friends stadium.

Nutty: This place is huge. Why is all the crowd here?

Renella: Because they want to know if either you or Flaky won.

Nutty: Cool!

Flaky: Awesome!

Renella: Anyways, I will read the votes until I get the crowds attention.

Nutty: I cant wait.

Flaky: Me to.

Renella went up on stage with a bucket of votes and talked in front of the microphone.

Renella: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Welcome to the season finale of Happy Tree Friends Survivor. How are you all feeling?

The crowd cheered.

Renella: It has been a roller coaster ride for the 15 HTF stars, and now we are down to 2 members left. Those 2 are Flaky and Nutty!

Flaky and Nutty waved to the crowd and smiled. Renella turned to the 2 remaining survivors

Renella: Flaky and Nutty, before I read the votes, I just want to say that one of you will win one million dollars. You both had an incredible journey, and that means a lot to you. I have the votes in this bucket and now I am ready to read them.

The crowd cheered louder.

Renella: So here we go. Nutty, are you ready?

Nutty: Bring it on!

Renella: And Flaky, are you ready?

Flaky: I am always ready!

Renella: Alright! I will now read the votes!

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the first vote.

Renella: First vote... Nutty!

Nutty smiled and holded Flaky's hand.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the second vote.

Renella: Next vote... Flaky!

Flaky also smiled. And she dropped a tear.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the third vote.

Renella: Next vote... Nutty!

Nutty covered his eyes for a few seconds.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the fourth vote.

Renella: Next vote... Flaky! That means we are tied. 2 votes for Nutty, and 2 votes for Flaky.

Flaky hugged Nutty really tight.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the fifth vote.

Renella: Next vote... Flaky!

Flaky rested on Nutty's shoulder.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the sixth vote.

Renella: Next vote... Nutty! We are tied 3 to 3.

Nutty rested on Flaky's head.

Renella: Nutty and Flaky, I will now pull out the final vote. And the final vote will determine the winner of Happy Tree Friends Survivor. So here we go.

Nutty and Flaky both smiled.

Renella reached in the bucket and pulled out the final vote.

Renella: And the winner of Happy Tree Friends Survivor is...

Nutty and Flaky both closed their eyes, getting ready for the winner.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Renella: NUTTY!!!

Nutty: Huh? I won?

Renella: Congratulations Nutty! You have won a million dollars!

Nutty: YEAH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! YES YES YES!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!

Nutty jumped up and down with excitement, as Renella brings out the one million dollar check.

Nutty: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Renella: Anytime Nutty! How about you come up to the stage and say your thoughts.

Nutty: Cool!

Renella brings Nutty up to the stage. Nutty was still excited that he won.

Renella: So Nutty, congratulations on winning a million dollars!

Nutty: It was worth it!

The crowd cheered as Nutty said his peace.

Renella: So what will you do with the money now?

Nutty: Well I-

Just then, Nutty stopped for a second to see what Flaky is up to. He sees a sad face on Flaky. Flaky tilted her head down and dropped a tear. She tried so hard to win, but it didn't happen. You can tell that she's upset. Nutty was about to say his peace, but he can't due to Flaky's sadness.

Nutty: To tell you the truth, I'm not excited at all.

Renella: Really? Why's that?

Nutty: I just can't let Flaky be upset like that.

Renella turned around and he sees Flaky crying. He turned back.

Renella: Do you want to talk to her?

Nutty: I love to.

Renella: okay. I'll go get her.

Renella turned around.

Renella: Hey Flaky! Nutty wants you to get up on stage and have a talk!

Flaky smiled a little. She went up on stage and went near Nutty.

Flaky: Is there something you need?

Nutty: Flaky, I feel terrible about you, and I want to make you an offer.

Flaky: What is it about?

Nutty: Flaky, I decided to give half of my prize money to you.

Flaky, Renella, and the crowed were surprised.

Flaky: Are you joking?

Nutty: No. This is for real.

Flaky cried with tears of joy.

Flaky: Nutty, I don't know what to say.

Nutty: You don't have to say anything. I am helping you out with your life and what is best for you. You will save your dad, no matter what. This half of your prize money will be something to you and your father. And that is why I'm giving half of my prize money to you.

Flaky: oh Nutty, thank you!

Nutty: Anytime.

Just then, Flaky and Nutty kissed each other.

Crowd: AWW!

Renella: Wow. What a way to end this story. But this story isn't over yet.

Flaky: What are you talking about?

Renella: Any minute now, You, Nutty, the jury and all the other Tree Friends will come here and start a reunion show.

Nutty: WICKED!

Flaky: Yeah! Awesome!

Renella: Yep! I can't wait to see all the survivors.

Renella turned to the camera.

Renella: Don't finish reading this fan-fiction yet, because the next chapter will be a reunion special. We will be right back after the break.

Just then, Renella turned on some music called "The Rockafeller Skank" by "Fatboy Slim" and started dancing, and the other Tree Friends danced as well. The story is not over yet until the reunion.

Voting Results:

Nutty (Winner by 4): Giggles, Cuddles, Mime, Lifty.

Flaky (Runner-up by 3): Pop, Handy, Sniffles.

* * *

**Well, I guess that you all are excited that Nutty won! But i guess that you guys are mad because Handy, Mime and Flaky didn't win. But that's okay, because they had a fun time so dont worry about it.**

**What a ride it has been through. From jumping off a plane to singing in front of the judges, it was an amazing show.**

**This story isn't over yet. There is still a reunion coming up. So keep reading my fanfictions.**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews. YAY! I finally finished this chapter!**


	11. Epilouge

Ladies and gentleman, i have bad news.

I will not be doing the reunion due to the ideas. Sorry!

But look at the bright side, at least Nutty and Flaky have each other. And the Tree Friends had a happy life after the show.

Here are the list of what the Tree Friends did after the show.

1. Flaky sucessfully saved her dad by replacing the old kidney with a new one. She and her dad were back as a family again.

2. Handy was given a check of 100,000 dollars due to being the most popular. He buyed himself new arms.

3. Flippy was killed by a thuggish panther named Thugy. (Which is my fan character)

4. Lumpy gotten even more stupider.

5. Giggles was replaced in a fosters home because her parents had enough of her.

6. Petunia apologised to Flaky for her abusive behavior.

7. Mime can still talk.

8. Pop is back with Cub again. (As usual)

9. Cuddles joined the little-league baseball team.

10. And finally, Nutty used his prize money with candy. And most of all, he buyed a wedding ring for Flaky. He said these words: "Flaky, Will you marry me?". Flaky accepted Nutty's proposal, and Nutty was very happy. Nutty and Flaky were now crowned husband and wife.

Thank you all for reading this story! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
